Vampire Angel
by Cacau1005
Summary: Edward sente a vida inteira uma linda jovem o observando. Bella tem como missão proteger Edward, só que escondida. Mas como vai atingir Edward quando Bella mudar para sua escola? E o que Bella é, afinal? EXB - IN HIATUS!
1. NA e Prefácio

**Oooiii Povo!!! Ou quem quer que esteja lendo esta NA.**

**Eu sou Cacau1005 (Salva de palmas!)! Sou famosa no Google! Brincadeirinha =D**

**Bem, essa é a minha primeira FIC postada! MEU BEBÊ ^^ Que orgulho! HUAHSUSUHSASH**

**Tenho umas informações importantes a dar sobre a fic:**

**- Os Cullens não são vampiros.**

**- O Edward não é louco, ao contrario, ele é lindo e inteligente =D**

**- Só vou colocar o primeiro capitulo depois de no minimo 5 reviews.**

**- A história é basicamente PoV Edward, com algumas pequenas exceções.**

**- Eu amo reviews, então podem me paparicar a vontade!**

**- O Prefácio é Edward PoV.**

**- Se esqueci de falar alguma coisa aqui, o que é bem provável (¬¬), falarei durante a fic.**

**Ai vai o prefácio!:**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Prefácio

A minha vida inteira estava a ver um rosto em si. Parecia uma garota de minha idade. Mas o impressionante, é que desde pequeno via seu rosto como uma adolescente. Quando percebi isso, pensei várias possibilidades. Uma delas, e a mais provável, era que eu nasci sendo um cara louco.

Via seu pequeno rosto em seu corpo bem distribuído e alinhado em vários lugares. Em meus sonhos, em minha mente, até na árvore da esquina.

Mas, acabei por me acostumar com aquele fantasma, ou o quer que fosse, a me seguir, e segui a minha vida. Até alguns meses atrás.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Gostaram??? Gente, dem uma chance! Não se esqueçam, no minimo 5 (se quiserem mandar mais, eu vou adorar =D) reviews pro próximo capitulo, que já está pronto!**

**Se quiserem mandar idéias, também ia gostar! Mandem qualquer coisa, até uma review escrito só "boa" serve.**

**CLIQUEM NO BOTÃOZINHO VERDE! MANDEM REVIEWS!**

**Ai, que exagero Cacau! (Não liguem, as vezes eu falo comigo mesma!)**

**Bem, até o próximo capitulo pessoa misteriosa que está lendo!**

**Bjus da: =***

**Amiga e Companheira e Romantica e Pirada da cabeça porque bateu ela quando pequena e Famosa no Google, Cacau1005 \o/ (Salva de palmas)! Ou só Cacau mesmo =D!**


	2. Capitulo 1: Aluna nova familiar

**Hi people!**

**Gente, vcs não sabem o meu choque ao ver que depois de duas horas que eu postei o prefácio já havia conseguido as 5 reviews OoO.**

**E desculpem por não ter postado antes gente!!! (Carinha da Alice de choro!) Eu ainda tinha que revisar alguns errinhos de ortografia , afinal nós temos que obedecer as "Guidelines" do site o/! kkkkkk**

**Obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews ou adicionaram a fic nos Favorites ou Alert! OvO Que emoção!**

**Bem, ai vai o primeiro capitulo pra vcs. A Bella aparece um só pouquinho nesse capitulo, apesar de ela ser o assunto principal dele =P kkkkk**

**Cacau, para com esse bate-papo porque aqui não é lugar! Ai vai o primeiro capitulo \o/!:**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

1.

Hoje era apenas mais um dia comum em que eu me arrumava com uma roupa qualquer e me preparava para o tédio.

Acordei e já achei a roupa que Alice deixara na minha cama. Pra quem não sabe, Alice é a minha irmã. Eu tinha também mais um irmão chamado Emmett.

Eu diria que a Ali é a estilista da casa, afinal, é ela que escolhe que roupa cada um vai usar durante o dia, é sua pequena diversão pessoal. E, bem, o Emmett seria o piadista. Sabe aquele cara que você conhece que sempre conta piadas estúpidas de tudo a sua volta? Emmett consegue superar esse cara.

Peguei a minha roupa e fui em direção ao banheiro. Hoje tive mais um sonho com a estranha garota. Eu via ela longe, sorrindo pra mim, mas então ela se virou e começou a andar na direção oposta. Não importava quanto eu corresse, quando eu gritasse para ela esperar, afinal, queria conhecê-la, mas não, ela não parava.

Me sentia exausto por causa daquele sonho e queria voltar a dormir. Mas se faltasse às aulas, meus pais certamente me matariam. Então apenas fui pro chuveiro e procurei relaxar.

Depois do banho, sai já vestido com a roupa que Alice escolheu pra mim e desci pra tomar o café da manha.

Lá na cozinha chique e moderna de minha mãe, que se chama Esme, encontrei ela fazendo panquecas, meu pai, Carlisle, tomando um café apressado para ir ao trabalho e Alice e Emmett junto de seus devidos pares, Jasper e Rosalie, nessa ordem mesmo.

- Bom dia. – murmurei, ainda estava com sono.

- Que cara é essa, Edward? – perguntou Alice.

- Eu tive um sonho ruim. – Falei me lembrando da menina se afastando.

- Ah. – Alice afirmou com a cabeça. Ela sabia da existência da menina, na verdade, só ela sabia porque eu não seria doido de contar aos meus pais. Se eu contasse, eles poderiam querer que eu tivesse um psicólogo, ou alguma coisa parecida. Deus me livre.

E eu não contei a mais ninguém porque as minhas únicas opções além de Emmett, Alice ou Jasper, era Rosalie, e de forma alguma eu contaria pra ela. Uma vez contei pra ela um segredo e ela espalhou pra escola inteira. Eu não contei pro Emmett porque ele antes de tudo riria muito, e eu não quero isso. E o Jasper porque ainda não me sentia a vontade em relação a isso. Mas Alice é minha parceira desde sempre, então...

- Esta se sentindo bem? – Perguntou Jasper olhando meu rosto. Será que ele notara alguma mudança de sentimento em mim? Jasper era ótimo em notar o sentimento das pessoas olhando pro seus rostos.

- Estou. – Respondi com aquele tom de "sem mais perguntas".

- Ok. – Respondeu ele, me dando espaço.

Me sentei na mesa e comecei a comer o meu prato rápido. Não sei porque, me sentia ansioso.

- Ed? – Perguntou Ali, me tirando de meus devaneios.

- Sim?

- Você sabia da ultima? – Ela falava com um grande sorriso no rosto, estava animada.

- Alice. Por que você não faz fofocas com a Rose em vez de fazer comigo? – perguntei irritado.

- Eu faço com ela, mas essa pode ser do seu interesse. Mas tudo bem, se não quer saber, eu não te conto. – falou ela cruzando os braços acima dos peitos e fazendo um biquinho. Resolvi discordar, afinal ela me contaria de qualquer forma.

- Ok.

Alice me olhou por alguns segundos e aumentou mais ainda o sorriso antes de falar tudo rapidamente.

- Ok, ok, eu te conto! Vai chegar uma aluna nova desconhecida. De acordo com o que eu soube, ela tem dezessete anos, mas mora sozinha com permissão dos pais, e é muito linda.

- E? – Falei, desinteressado. Do que me importava a garota nova?

- Bem... sabe Edward, todos nós estamos namorando, e eu acho que é a hora de você desencalhar, irmãozinho.

Os outros, que antes desta frase não prestavam muita atenção na conversa, começaram a rir.

- Alice Cullen. Não faça nada, entendeu? Não quero ver você tentando me juntar com ninguém.

- Calma Edzinho. Não vou fazer nada. – Olhei pra ela e sua expressão a denunciava. Ela ia aprontar alguma. – Mas não sei porque tanto problema em relação a isso. De acordo com o site "Fofocas de Forks", as pessoas que a viram durante a mudança disseram que ela parecia um anjo. Só que ninguém estava com uma maquina na hora pra tirar uma foto, então não deu pra ver como ela era.

- Existe um site chamado "Fofocas de Forks"? – Perguntou Emmett.

- Aha! Eu sou sócia e cuido da parte de moda do site. Claro que os sócios e o dono são anônimos, óbvio. Mas ainda sim, é demais!

Depois disso, resolvemos nos calar. Eu terminei de comer e fui em direção ao meu carro esperar os outros. Quando chegaram, eu fui em velocidade total ao colégio. Adoro dirigir rápido.

Chegamos em 5 minutos. Não que a escola fosse tão perto assim de minha casa, mas com a velocidade que eu e meus irmãos geralmente dirigíamos, chegávamos rapidinho.

Quando estacionei o carro, vi um carro que nunca havia visto naquele estacionamento antes. Uma Ferrari. Pelo jeito, deveria ser da garota nova. Eu só espero que ela não seja apenas mais uma metidinha como todas as outras aqui nesse colégio.

- Venham! – Ali gritou de repente e começou a puxar Jazz e eu.

- Pra onde? – falei eu.

- Eu tenho a impressão que ela ainda está na secretaria!

Suspirei e fui vencido. Todos nós fomos em direção a secretária e entramos naquela sala quentinha e confortável. Vazia.

- Bua. – Alice murmurou baixinho fazendo um biquinho e cara de choro.

- Vem Ali, depois você vê ela. – Falou Rose.

Nós todos fomos pra nossas aulas e nenhum de nós encontrou com ela. Aliás, parecia que nenhum aluno com que eu falava havia à visto ainda. As frases que eu ouvia e falava eram sempre as mesmas: "Oi Edward! Já viu a aluna nova?" "Não, e você?" "Também não, mas estou ansioso, pelo que eu ouvi fala, ela é um anjo." Depois dessa ultima frase, me segurei para não perguntar se ele lia o mesmo site que Ali, afinal, ele usou para denominar a garota o mesmo nome que Alice usou.

Quando tocou o sinal para a gente ir pro refeitório, eu encontrei os meus irmãos no corredor. Nós sempre nos encontrávamos na frente de nossos armários para, ai sim, entrar no refeitório.

Nós andamos uns dos lados dos outros.

- E ai, gente? Alguém viu a Isabella? – perguntou Alice, feliz por finalmente poder ver a menina e um pouco desapontada também por não ter tido até agora nenhuma aula com ela.

- Isabella? É o nome da novata? – Perguntou Emmett.

- Sim, um amigo meu teve aula com ela. O professor disse que o nome dela era Isabella Swan.

- Não. – dissemos todos ao mesmo tempo respondendo a pergunta de Ali.

- Que pena. Meu amigo não me disse como ela era. Mas tudo bem, nós veremos agora.

Agora nós estávamos na frente da porta pro refeitório. Alice não parou para aumentar o suspense e já foi abrindo a porta. Todos estávamos curiosos.

Mas a cantina estava muito cheia, então resolvemos nos sentar primeiro e depois procurá-la.

Depois de comprarmos algo pra comer, fomos a uma mesa e nos sentamos junto de mais alguns amigos nossos.

- Oi Mike. – Falou Emmett.

- Oi Em. Oi Rose. – Esse ultimo ele falou olhando-a deslumbrado por sua beleza. – Oi Ali. Oi Jazz. Oi Ed.

Já estava cansado de tanto "Oi". Cadê a aluna nova?? Esse suspense que antes pra mim era insignificante agora estourava a minha cabeça, culpa de Alice por falar tanto nela.

- Já viu a novata Mike? – perguntou Ali.

- Já. Ela é realmente deslumbrante. Inumanamente bela.

- Onde ela ta? A gente ainda não conseguiu vê-la.

- Uou. – falei eu.

Assim que Alice pronunciou essa pergunta, eu a vi.

Cabelos castanhos escuros, mas com um leve tom vermelho. Era pequena, sua altura entre a de Alice e a de Rose. Linda.

Mas se fosse apenas isso, eu não ficaria tão surpreso. Era o fato de ser a menina mais pálida que já vira, de _realmente_ ter uma beleza inumana e de ela me ser _bem_ familiar.

Seu rosto pálido era em forma de coração, só isso conseguia dizer, pois ela estava sentada muito longe da gente. Droga, porque Rosalie escolheu este lugar?

Nesse momento, seu olhar saiu do livro e foi em minha direção por segundos. Fiquei em choque.

- Uau. – ouvi meus irmãos falando, só agora percebendo que quando me pronunciei eles viraram sua direção para a mesa em que estava olhando.

- No-no-nossa. – Emmett gaguejou. – Aquela é a aluna nova?? Se é, com certeza você não estava mentindo quando disse que ela parecia um anjo, Alice.

Nesse momento, juro que vi o rosto de Rosalie borbulhando de ciúmes.

- Também estou surpresa. Esperava que ela fosse bonita, mas não tanto. Vendo daqui, parece que ela é perfeita. – Falou Alice, que rapidamente se virou na direção de Mike Newton. – O que você sabe sobre ela?

- Só o básico.

- Fala. – continuou Ali.

- Bem, seu nome é Isabella Swan. Pelo que eu soube, ela esta morando sozinha, mas ninguém realmente sabe aonde, porque os caminhões da mudança deixaram os seus móveis na frente de uma árvore da floresta...

- Perai, ela mora numa árvore?? – Perguntou Em. Essa foi estúpida.

- O que eu quis dizer é que ela deve morar num lugar isolado e não deve querer que ninguém saiba aonde.

- O que mais você sabe sobre ela? – Perguntei eu, ainda olhando pra menina que agora ouvia musica e lia um livro.

- Pelo que eu sei, agora ela é a mais nova garota desejada do colégio. Praticamente todos os garotos esperam poder convidá-la para o próximo baile.

Eu grunhi baixinho, acho que nenhum deles me ouviu.

- E... – Mike, que ia continuar com seu discurso, hesitou. – Bem, vocês notaram algo de diferente nela? Algo... perigoso?

- Perigoso? – Perguntei abobalhado.

- Sim. Algumas meninas estão morrendo de medo dela. Uma delas foi a cumprimentar e ao ver seu olhar, saiu correndo.

Ainda a olhava e notei finalmente uma coisa. Nesse momento, parecia que a envolvia essa aura perigosa. As mesas perto dela estavam todas vazias. Mesmo estando curiosas, as pessoas não gostavam de ficar perto dela por muito tempo. Mas o incrível, era que pra mim ela não parecia perigosa.

De repente a garota se levantou. Parece que nesse momento, todos os cochichos do refeitório se calaram, ficando um silencio mórbido.

Ela pegou seu livro, seu iPod, sua bolsa e sua bandeja de comida, que apenas tinha uma maça, intocada. Ela começou a ir em direção ao lixo para jogar a maça fora e mais parecia estar a dançar invés de andar. Ela andava jogando a maça pra cima e pegava a de novo, brincando com a maça e não deixando cair no chão nem uma vez. Quando chegou ao lixo, jogou a maça intacta dentro dele e saiu do refeitório. Os cochichos começaram a ficar mais altos, agora todo mundo ouvia todo mundo.

- Ela realmente não pode ser perigosa. – falou Alice para a gente, já que Mike agora falava com outro garoto. – Viu como ela é delicada?

- É mesmo. – falou Rose. – E ela é muito bonita.

- Rosalie, não fique com ciúmes bebê, eu não vou te substituir. – falou Emmett.

- Vai querer conhecê-la, Ali? – perguntou Jazz.

- Sim, vou. – falou ela, decidida.

- Ali, ela realmente é linda, mas não tente nada, pode ser?

- Vamos ver Edzinho. Vamos ver. – Terminou de falar Alice.

O sinal tocou e todos começaram a correr para as suas salas.

Minha próxima aula era Biologia, que era muito tedioso por ser fácil demais. Era a minha melhor matéria, portanto, sabia muita coisa, o que deixava tudo muito chato.

Quando entrei na sala, andei em direção a minha cadeira e olhei pra frente da sala. Choque e animação. Ela era da minha sala.

Olhei ao redor e percebi um fator muito importante. Eu era o único com uma cadeira vazia, todas as outras mesas estavam ocupadas. _Ela_ se sentaria _comigo_!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Gente, desculpa pelo capitulo sem-graça, ok?? **

**Eu queria um capitulo só pra dar uma perspectiva da chegada da Bella!**

**E, mas uma coisa, eu vou fazer de tudo pra tentar fazer diferente de Crepusculo! Quero fazer algo diferente, se não ão é muito bem um Universo Alternativo!**

**E vcs já devem imaginar o que a nossa Bellita é, não? =D**

**Obrigada _iceh2o_, _Maluh Potter Cullen_, _Nath Tsubasa Evans_,_ diih-_, _Elise Garcia_,_ Lueh Sayuri_, _his hazel eyes_ e_ viczanini_ pelas reviews \o/.**

**Bem, bjinhos cheios de nescau da:**

**Autora amadora e louca e pirada e adoradora de piadas e fan de Twilight e (chega de enrolação) e ainda famosa no Google (o/) Cacau1005!!!!! Ou só Cacau mesmo =D (2)**

**obs: Próximo capitulo só sai quando tiver no minimo 15 reviews (ou talvez 10, vou pensar no caso de vcs) ou quando eu terminar o 2 capitulo que _ainda_ não ta pronto. O que vier por ultimo. =P**

**obs2: Eu ainda vibro a cada review mandada, então mandem, mandem e mandem =DDD**

**obs3: Reviews respondidas por email, menos quando eu tiver sem paciencia, ai eu respondo aqui mesmo =P**

**obs4: Aceito idéias para a fic =D**

**obs5: Olha que lindo esses dentinhos de vampiro: =F**


	3. Capítulo 2: Beijo na testa

**Ooooiii Povo!!! Cacau1005 na área!**

**Mas um querido capitulo para a fic!!! UHU!! =DDD**

**Bem, essa é a continuação do primeiro dia da Bellita!! PoV Edward claro!**

**E com certeza vocês já devem ter notado o que a Bella é =P**

**Mas não se enganem, ela é um tipo diferente =DDD**

**Não vou dizer o que ela é, porque talvez tenha alguem aqui lendo essa NA que ainda não saiba =P**

**Eu esqueci de fazer algo muito importante nos outros capitulos... O Disclaimer!!!! UHU!**

**Bem, como eu não sou a Stephenie Meyer, nenhum dos personagens comentados na fic (até agora) pertencem a mim!**

**E, PEOPLE!!!!!! QUANTA REVIEW!!! THANK YOU =D**

**Chega de papo, vamo ler esse troço e vamo reviewar (se escreve assim??)!!!**

**Bjus, bjus, vejo vcs no final do texto.**

**Cacau1005 =F**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Capitulo 2.

Ela estava falando com o professor. Eu ainda estava chocado. Animado com a idéia de conhecê-la, mas mesmo assim chocado.

Nesse momento ouvi o professor falando:

- Senhorita Swan, por favor, se sente junto do Cullen.

Comecei a sentir medo. E se ela não gostasse de mim? E se... ai meu Deus, dar ataques é tão Alice.

Isabella começou a vir em minha direção e meu coração pulava.

Ela se sentou do meu lado e olhou pra mim com um pequeno sorriso.

- Ola. Sou Bella Swan.

Eu olhei pra ela com os olhos esbugalhados. Ela tinha a mais linda voz já ouvida.

- Oi. Sou Edward Cullen.

Nesse momento o professor começou a falar. Ele era um péssimo professor. Ele era daquele tipo que deixava a turma ficar falando enquanto anotava no quadro e depois a gente passava pro caderno.

Então, a turma ficou cochichando. Resolvi voltar a conversar com Isabella.

- Perai, não é Isabella?

Ela fez uma pequena careta. Tão fofa.

- Não gosto do meu nome inteiro. Prefiro Bella.

- Ah!

Bella me olhou com curiosidade. Notei que seus olhos eram de um castanho chocolate com um brilho dourado na ponta. Ai, ai... Como eram profundos.

- Então, você é daqui?

- Sou. Nasci aqui, apesar de ser adotado.

- E você gosta daqui? – Bella continuou me interrogando.

- Mais ou menos. Aqui às vezes fica um tédio, sabe? - Ela me lançou um sorriso. – Ah é, você acabou de se mudar, então não deve saber como é.

Bella deu um risinho.

- Na verdade, eu sei sim. – Ela falou tão baixo que nem parecia estar falando comigo, mas consigo mesma.

- Hã? Como você sabe?

Ela mordeu os lindos lábios carnudos.

- É que eu já morei em cidade pequena. – Falou, ainda mordendo os lábios.

- Jura? Aonde?

Ela olhou pra longe por um instante e o professor chamou a atenção da turma. Ela se virou tão rapidamente em sua direção que parecia feliz por esse breve contato ter acabado. Será que ela não gostou da nossa conversa? Porque eu adorei.

Cara, eu to parecendo uma adolescente apaixonada.

...

...

...

...

APAIXONADA? EU ME COMPAREI A ÁLGUEM APAIXONADO???

Não. Eu não to apaixonado. Eu só sou um idiota com pensamentos confusos. E que acha a garota ao meu lado completamente linda.

E eu sei que só pensei isso por causa do que ela me faz sentir. Ela faz os meus sentimentos mudarem rapidamente, num momento estão confusos, no outro, felizes, e no outro, medrosos.

Nossa... eu to dando ataques que nem a Alice de novo.

Nem percebi quando o sinal tocou para a próxima aula. Ela saiu andando numa velocidade impressionante antes que qualquer um pudesse levantar. Fiquei olhando ela sair e comecei a arrumar os meus materiais.

Apesar de eu ainda ter mais um tempo de aula, eu fui pro estacionamento. Resolvi ir pro meu carro pensar.

Depois de sentar no confortável banco do meu carro e sentir o seu delicioso cheiro de menta (ou de hortelã, não sei diferenciar), coloquei uma musica qualquer no meu som. Deitei a cabeça no acento e deixei a mente voar.

Por que estava tão confuso? Eu apenas conheci a linda garota nova e nós conversamos. E bem pouco, aliás, porque pelo jeito os dois somos tímidos.

Tentei me lembrar mais claramente dela. Os cabelos suaves e castanhos, a pele extremamente pálida, feições perfeitas e os olhos castanhos chocolates mais lindos que eu já vi, junto daquela pitada de dourado.

Nem prestava atenção pra saber se era um rock pesado ou musica clássica que tocava no radio, só encostei a cabeça no banco e desejei estar em casa.

Nesse exato momento, alguém bateu no vidro do meu carro.

Olhei pro lado e esbugalhei os olhos. Nossa... já havia feito tantas vezes isso no mesmo dia que não sei como ainda tenho a habilidade de ficar surpreso!

- Edward? – Sua suave voz me tirou de meus devaneios e senti a minha barriga revirar. Sua voz pronunciou meu nome de um jeito tão doce e carinhoso que me senti... sei lá... acho que nervoso.

- Bella? O que faz aqui?

- Eu vim pro meu carro e vi você aqui, só queria saber se esta tudo bem. – Ela se preocupou comigo? O_O...

- Ta, ta tudo bem. Faltando aula, Swan? – Falei pra ela soltando um risinho.

- Pelo jeito, to. Mas e você? Faltando Masen? – Ela falou soltando um sorriso debochado.

Quando ia responder, lembrei de um fator muito importante.

- Masen? Como sabe que meu sobrenome é Masen? Todo mundo me conhece como Cullen...

Ela me olhou assustada por um segundo percebendo o seu erro, mas recompôs sua face rapidamente.

- Masen? Eu não te chamei de Masen. Você deve ter confundido...

- Bella, eu ouvi perfeitamente. Conheço o meu sobrenome melhor do que ninguém. Como você sabia que o meu sobrenome era Masen, contando que eu nunca disse pra ninguém aqui da escola e que é o seu primeiro dia de aula?

Ela olhou pra mim e suspirou como se desistisse de tentar mentir, o que era bom, já que mentia muito mal.

- Edward, eu não posso te contar muita coisa agora, isso você vai ter que descobrir ao longo dos dias, e a maior parte das vezes, sozinho. Mas se quer uma resposta, digamos que eu saiba muita coisa sobre você.

Eu engoli em seco. Como assim?

-Exemplos?

Ela sorriu com o meu sorriso desafiante.

- Você acha que é louco por ter visões de uma garota misteriosa. Você fala quando dorme. Sua irmã Alice, uma vez quando vocês eram crianças, quase conseguiu colocar um vestido em você e te maquiar, mas a Esme impediu. E, apesar de pálido agora, quando você era pequeno, você tinha as bochechas coradas mais adoráveis que eu já vi. E, pra completar, seus olhos verdes esmeraldas ficaram cada vez mais brilhantes ao longo dos anos. Satisfeito?

Olhei para ela com a boca aberta e tentei falar alguma coisa, mas não saia nada. Minha boca também não fechava devido ao meu espanto. Como ela sabia sobre a garota misteriosa? E que eu falo dormindo?

Não posso saber se é verdade ou não o lance da Alice, mas vou perguntar pra Esme.

Corei ao lembrar das ultimas duas frases que mais pareciam elogios do que qualquer coisa. Na verdade, ela só me deu dois conteúdos seguros.

- Não. Qual é a minha cor favorita e que instrumento eu toco?

Com essas perguntas, seria fácil saber o quanto ela sabia. Só pessoas muito intimas sabiam esses detalhes meus.

Ela me sorriu amavelmente e falou olhando nos meus olhos.

- Sua cor favorita é azul porque você compara com um céu sem nuvens e te lembra a água de uma cachoeira. E você toca um piano preto que tem na sua sala de estar. Você compõe o que você esta sentindo ou inspirando em pessoas ao seu redor.

- Pelo jeito, você sabe bastante sobre mim. – Engoli em seco. – Devo me preocupar com isso?

- Ué, como eu usaria isso contra você? Você só ganha. Ganha uma pessoa que sabe tanto de você quanto ela sabe de si própria e quanto você sabe de você mesmo.

- Como assim você sabe sobre mim tanto quanto eu sei? Você só sabe de fatos, não sabe do que eu sinto. – Falei em um tom zombeteiro.

- Claro que sei. – Ela falou sorrindo o seu sorriso adorável. – Antes você estava desafiador, depois você ficou nervoso, com medo, analisador, e depois de mais uma vez ficar nervoso, você ficou zombeteiro. Acertei?

...

...

Branco. Era só isso que a minha mente via, o branco do choque.

Minha boca estava escancarada e eu não conseguia parar de pensar em algo o que falar, porque não tinha mais frases.

Ai eu notei que ela ainda estava do lado de fora do carro.

- Bella, me desculpe por fazer você ficar em pé!

- Relaxa Edward, eu não me incomodo com isso.

- Vem, entra no carro.

Bella deu a volta no carro na mesma rapidez que saiu da sala de aula e entrou.

Sua proximidade de mim me permitiu sentir um cheiro diferente do de hortelã do carro. Um cheiro de morangos, com um pouco de chocolate. Era tão inebriante, que me fez ficar sem foco por alguns segundos enquanto olhava para ela.

Seus olhos também não ajudaram muito. Assim que olhei pra eles, comecei também a me sentir um pouco tonto, notando que tinha parado de respirar antes. Eles eram tão profundos que eu me perdia em sua profundeza indecifrável. Eles demonstrável uma sabedoria antiga, apesar de ela não ter muitos anos de idade.

- Edward?

Bella me distraiu de meus pensamentos, apesar de ainda estar um pouco deslumbrado, e senti o sangue ir à minhas bochechas. Ela levantou a delicada mão e passou na minha bochecha corada, o que fez ela (a bochecha) ficar ainda mais vermelha.

Quando ela me tocou, senti como sua mão era fria e como gostei daquela sensação de gelado em minha pele, mas me espantei com o leve choque que senti passar por nós. Eu não sei porque, mas acho que ela também sentiu.

Bella sorriu mais uma vez e tirou sua mão de minha bochecha.

- Tchau Edward. Os alunos já vão sair. Te vejo logo.

Ela me beijou na testa e eu senti o meu sangue pulsar mais forte, o meu coração saltar do peito e o leve choque passou pela gente de novo.

Senti seus lábios sorrirem na minha testa e de repente já não a via mais. A porta do meu carro estava aberta e eu vi a Ferrari dela saindo do estacionamento.

Toquei na minha testa e sentia como se seus lábios carnudos ainda estivessem lá. Eles estavam tão gelados quanto as suas mãos e eram macios e confortáveis.

Sorri um sorriso bobo enquanto via os outros alunos saírem de suas salas. Ela era tão linda.

Certamente, teria muito que pensar hoje. Já vi algumas coisas estranhas nela, como sua velocidade, sua beleza, sua frieza e simplesmente o fato de saber tanto sobre mim a ponto de saber o que eu sinto.

Vi meus irmãos vindo em direção ao carro. Ri muito quando vi que Alice vinha saltitando e tentando puxar o Jasper junto, o que resultava em ele quase cair. Emmett e Rosalie vinham calmamente, ele em sua postura guarda-costas de sempre.

Quando todos entraram, Alice sentou do meu lado para me fazer companhia, apesar de claramente querer sentar com Jasper.

Odiava isso, o fato que todos tinham pares menos eu. Eu me sentia sufocado com o amor deles, mas ficava feliz pelos mesmos. Mas ficava irritado quando eles se incomodavam comigo quando queriam estar uns com os outros.

Alice, assim que entrou, começou a falar comigo sem me olhar, o que era bom, porque eu ainda me sentia bobo com aquele beijo na testa.

- Edward? Edward, da pra me ouvir?

Ela olhou na minha direção e estreitou os seus olhos. Depois deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Edzinho, Edzinho... O que ouve? É impressão minha, ou está apaixonado?

Todos no carro me olharam agora se segurando pra não rir, com exceção do Emmett, que já ria desembestado.

Eu controlei o meu rosto e olhei pra Ali.

- Alice, claro que não. Estaria apaixonado por quem?

Fiz uma careta irônica. _Isabella_. Ouvi minha voz em minha mente pronunciar o nome que tanto pensara hoje como se fosse a resposta a minha pergunta retórica.

Estaria eu apaixonado?

- Isa-be-lla. – Falou Alice, imitando alguém que estivesse cantando e demorando nas vogais.

Revirei os olhos e não falei mais nada. Seguimos a viagem em silencio e entramos em casa e, claro, Alice foi correndo feito uma doida.

- MÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃE!!!! CHEGAMOS!

Dei uma risada e fui em direção a minha mãe dando um beijo em sua bochecha e me sentei no sofá.

- Boa tarde crianças, como foi a escola?

Ela nos trata como crianças, nunca deixando o seu jeito amável.

- Mãe! Nós vimos a aluna nova! Ela é tão linda! Certamente, ela e o Ed fariam um casal lindo! – depois de falar, Alice se virou em nossa direção. – E, aliás, algum de vocês depois teve alguma aula com ela?

- Não. – Todos falaram com exceção de mim, que fui afundando no sofá, como se quisesse desaparecer. Sei que a Alice iria me provocar.

- Edzinhooo... – Alice falou cantando e alongando a ultima vogal. – Você teve alguma aulinha com a Isabellinha??

Essa frase toda de diminutivo me irrito um pouco.

- Bella. – Falei em um reflexo sem notar o meu erro.

- O que? – Ela falou confusa.

- Ela prefere que a chamem de Bella. – falei num cochicho.

Alice deu um daqueles seus gritinhos que parecem os de uma mulher num filme de terror, só que em vez de medrosos, eram felizes.

- E como você sabe disso, Edzinho??? – Ela falou. Eu aposto que ela já sabia a resposta, só que queria ouvir da minha boca.

- Eu falei com ela na aula de Biologia. Ela sentou do meu lado. – Falei num tom bem baixo, que deve ter feito Ali ter um esforço enorme para entender a frase.

Ela foi dando saltinhos e gritinhos pela sala.

- MEU IRMÃO CONHECEU A BELLA! MEU IRMÃO CONHECEU A BELLA!. – Falou repetidamente num tom de música.

Eu levantei do sofá e notei que só Alice e eu havíamos ficado na sala, ou outros já tinham ido para seus quartos. Nossa, eu to tão desligado.

=F=F=F=F=F=F=F=F=F=F=F=F=F=F=F=F=F=F=F=F

O resto do dia passou rápido. Nós almoçamos e eu fiquei à tarde inteira jogando vídeo-game com o Em e o Jazz. Claro que eles ficaram me zoando por causa da Bella.

Depois nós fomos jantar, e é claro que a Alice não desperdiçou a chance de contar a Carlisle, que tinha acabado de chegar do hospital, apressado, a noticia de que eu conversei com a aluna nova.

Depois eu fui fazer os meus deveres de casa e me arrumei pra dormir.

Deitei na cama, e como ainda não estava com sono, achei aquele momento perfeito para pensar sobre meu dia.

Lembrei de todos os momentos com Bella, de todas as suas palavras, de seu delicioso cheiro de morango com chocolate e de seus lindos olhos.

Resolvi analisar suas palavras. Lembro de ela me dizer alguma coisa que eu teria que descobrir sozinho, talvez o seu segredo. Com certeza ele tem haver com todas as coisas estranhas que já vi a sua volta. Mas... se é um segredo... por que ela me contou sobre ele?

Ela poderia se abrir ou não com qualquer um na escola, mas por que ela **me** escolheu?

Outro detalhe que lembrei de uma de suas frases. Ela me disse que as minhas bochechas eram lindas quando bebê. Como ela poderia saber disso? Ela certamente não viu as minhas fotos...

Estava tão confuso.

Lembrei de mais uma coisa.

- EEESME! – Gritei.

Alguns minutos depois, minha mãe apareceu na minha porta.

- Sim querido?

- Desculpe-me por ter gritado, mas é que eu queria muito saber uma coisa...

- Fale.

- Por acaso teve alguma vez quando eu era pequeno que Alice tentou me vestir com um vestido e me maquiar? – Perguntei com um tom sério.

Ela pareceu pensar por alguns segundos e depois sorriu rindo.

- Ah! Eu me lembro! Você veio correndo em direção a mim implorando para eu impedir a Alice. Não tava entendendo nada até aparecer Alice mandando você colocar um vestido rosa que ela tinha nas mãos!

Ela não parava de rir. Minhas bochechas coraram.

- É... obrigado.

- De nada querido. É bom relembrar o passado.

Ela saiu do meu quarto e eu comecei a pensar. A Bella acertou mais uma.

Como ela sabia tudo isso? Como ela conseguia correr tão rápido? Como ela sabia como eu era quando bebê? Como ela consegue interpretar todas as minhas emoções? Como...

O que ela era?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**FIM DO CAPITULO KIDS!!!**

**kkk, Bem, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro contato deles =D**

**E da pra ver q a Bella nem tentou esconder do Edward q é algo, né? Sabem porque?**

**Bem... só vou contar no meio da fic!!! =DDDD**

**Suspense!! =D**

**Próximo capitulo só sai quando eu termina-lo =P! Mas não esqueçam que as REVIEWS ajudam na digitação de um bom capitulo! Da inspiração =D**

**Então, COME TO ME REVIEWS! (Venham para mim reviews!)**

**Obrigada pelas pessoas que adicionaram a história ou me adicionaram no favorites ou alert. E, claro, obrigada a _Lueh Sayuri_, _Elise Garcia_, _Kah Reche_, _Shadow Ladie_, _Maluh Potter Cullen_, _Nath Tsubasa Evans_, _Lari Cullen_, _viczanini_, _Lilith Mah Cullen_ e _eu sou 10_! E 2 obrigados a _Alice D. Lupin_ (um pela review do prefácio e um pela do 1º cap.)!**

**E claro, todas as reviews foram respondidas pessoalmente por mim =D**

**Bjus da**

**fanfictioneira e adoradora de reviews e amadora nesse troço e dona de um novo twitter Cacau1005 \o/! Ou só Cacau mesmo =D (3)**

**obs: Sem obs's hoje... Eu acho...**

**Ccau1005 =F**


	4. Cap 3: Edward em meus braços

**Pessoasss!! Que saudade!! =D**

**Eu tava lá, tentando escrever minha fic. Quando de repente... dã, dã, dã....!! Eu vejo meus emails!!**

**E adivinhem o que eu acho lá =D??? Avisos! Avisos de reviews, de que alguém adicionou Favorite Story, Alert Story, Favorite Author.... E adivinhem como eu fico?????? Como a Alice quando vai ao shopping! Saltitante!**

**Muito feliz pelas... (contando nos dedos).... 12 reviews!... peraí, 12????? MY EDWARD O_O**

**kkkkk, mas voltando ao assunto que eu já devia ter começado, aqui vai mais um capitulo querido e amado feito pela a sua querida autora. =D**

**Que as vezes se acha demais, é verdade xP**

**Mas, aqui vai o cap! =D**

**Espero que gostem e vejo vcs lá embaixo, lááááá no final do texto! =D**

**Bjus**

**Cacau1005 =F**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Capítulo 3

As perguntas de ontem só me deixaram com insônia. Traduzindo: Não dormi nada.

E quando você não dorme nada, o que acontece? Você acaba batendo no despertador quando ele toca e depois sua irmãzinha invade o seu quarto pra te acorda.

-EEEEEEEEEDWAAAARRRRDDDD! Acorda menino!

- AAAAHH! Que susto! SE TA DOIDA ALICE???

- Não, eu não to doida, mas você ta atrasado.

Olhei pro relógio. Droga! To mesmo atrasado!

- Valeu Lice!

- Eu não vou falar "de nada" porque você ta me devendo uma. Vamos ao shopping esse fim-de-semana!!!

- Ah não, Alice!

- Ah sim, sim senhor. Eu te fiz um favor. Vamos ao shopping. Agora vai se arrumar, sua roupa ta em cima da cama.

Resolvi parar de discutir com ela, não vai adianta de nada mesmo, ela sempre consegue o que quer.

Comecei a me sentir um pouco mal, mas não liguei, afinal só foi um enjôo.

Tomei um banho rápido e fui ver a roupa que a monstrinha escolheu pra mim. Uma blusa cinza que vai até o cotovelo e uma calça jeans. Pra mim, ta ótimo.

Desci rapidamente as escadas.

- Filho, não vai tomar café? – Perguntou a minha mãe.

- Não mãe, to atrasado. Eu como na escola, ok?

- Ok filho, boa escola.

Fui em direção ao meu carro e os outros já estavam dentro dele.

- Nossa Edward, você demora pra se arrumar mais do que uma menina!

E claro que esse foi o Emmett falando. E claro que todo mundo riu.

Eu grunhi e liguei o carro. Fomos num caminho silencioso, o que é raro porque eles sempre colocam um cd.

Fiquei pensando na Bella. Queria saber mais sobre ela, seus atos me deixavam curioso. O que ela queria tanto que eu soubesse?

O caminho continuou no silencio até que chegamos à escola. Com a velocidade do carro, chegamos adiantados.

Quando sai, passei o olhar no estacionamento procurando uma Ferrari F430 Scuderia. A Ferrari de Bella.

Não encontrei, o que significa que ela ainda não chegou.

Nesse momento, vi pela minha incrível visão periférica, a Ferrari entrando no estacionamento.

Assim que foi estacionada, olhei rapidamente para Alice e vi que ela olhava na mesma direção que eu.

- Vamos? – Perguntou Rose.

- Perai Rose, quero falar com a Bella. – Falou Ali.

- Se você for, eu vou também. – Eu falei.

Ela me deu um sorrisinho malicioso, que eu revidei revirando os olhos, e nós seguimos em direção a Bella, que saiu do carro agora.

Bella olhou rapidamente em minha direção e sorriu um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. Era mesmo de tirar o fôlego, porque eu comecei a arfar discretamente.

- Oi Bella! Meu nome é...

- Prazer Alice. Meu nome é Bella.

Alice olhou pra Bella confusa.

- Como você sabia o meu nome? – Ela pensou um pouco. – Ed você que contou pra ela?

Olhei pra Bella e vi seu olhar. Um olhar daquele tipo "Minta! Minta!". Obedeci.

- Sim.

- Ah ta. Bem, de qualquer jeito, Bella, você gostaria de ir ao shopping comigo no fim-de-semana?

Que bom! Mas um par de mãos para segurar sacolas!

- Apesar de eu não gostar muito de compras, eu aceito sim. Vou ajudar o Edward nessa.

Hã?

- Hã? – Falei repetindo o meu pensamento. _Será que ela lê pensamentos?_

- O quê? – falou ela.

- Como você sabia que o Edward ia? – Perguntou Alice curiosa.

- Bem, quando você falou de a gente ir fazer compras, o Ed fez um careta. O que traduz que ele não gosta de fazer compras ou não gosta de fazer compras com **você**. E ele não se importaria muito com o assunto a ponto de fazer uma careta se apenas eu fosse, então quer dizer que ele foi obrigado a ir. E eu disse que ele precisaria de minha ajuda porque se ele não gosta, deve ser porque você compra muitas sacolas. Traduzindo: Eu vou ajudá-lo com as sacolas.

Ela deu um sorriso caloroso enquanto eu e Alice abrimos a boca, chocados.

- Você deduziu tudo isso de uma careta???? – Perguntou Ali.

- Num tava certa?

- Ahn... tava.

- Bem, eu sou muito perceptiva. Sei todos os segredos de todos da escola, e aposto que quando eu disse sobre ajudá-lo, o Ed pensou nisso.

Ela me deu um sorriso vitorioso enquanto eu arregalava os olhos de novo. _Nossa_.

- Você sabe de todos os segredos de todos na escola??? – Perguntou Alice chocada enquanto Bella confirmava com a cabeça. – Já pensou em entrar no "Fofocas de Forks"?

Bella revirou os olhos.

- Ali, eu não vou entrar num site de fofoca.

Nesse momento o sinal tocou.

- Ai meu Deus, to atrasada! Beijos, a gente se vê mais tarde.

Bella falou apressada e deu um beijo nas nossas bochechas.

Minha bochecha pintou de rosa quando ela me deu o beijo e senti minha barriga revirar. Seus lábios eram tão macios...

Ela começou a se distanciar e eu a perdi de vista.

- É melhor irmos também Ed, se não chegaremos atrasados. – falou Alice. – E, alias, eu tenho que falar com você sobre ela.

Ela me lançou um ultimo sorriso e foi em direção a sua sala.

-------------------

As aulas até a hora do lanche foram tão monótonas que eu queria dormir. Tecnicamente, isso não é uma coisa estranha de se querer fazer quando você não dormiu direito no dia anterior.

Não vi a Bella no corredor enquanto ia de uma sala a outra, o que era muito desanimador.

Quando sai da sala, fui em direção aos armários esperar meus irmãos. Encostei minha cabeça e fechei os olhos. _Que sono_.

Eu abri os olhos e adivinhem quem eu vi?

- Ah! – Dei um grito ao vê-la. A própria! Beeellaaaa Swan! – Como você chegou aqui tão rápido?

- Como assim? – Ela fez uma cara surpresa, apesar de que ela parecia saber exatamente sobre o que eu estava falando.

- Eu pisquei e você apareceu.

- Edward, eu já estava do seu lado, não é minha culpa se você não me notou. – Ela falou fazendo uma cara emburrada.

Resolvi parar no assunto porque vi meus irmãos chegando. Mas depois eu ia fazer ela falar tudo!

Nesse momento ela me olhou com uma cara como se quisesse dizer "Tente!"

- Oi Bella! – Falou Alice ao se aproximar com os outros quatro.

- Família, essa é Bella. Bella, esses são...

- Jasper, Alice, Emmett e Rosalie. – Ela falou num impulso, só depois notando o seu erro.

- Como sabe os nossos nomes? – Falou Emmett.

Ela me olhou com uma cara querendo dizer "Ai! De novo não! Me ajuda?"

- Eu disse pra ela. – Eu falei.

- Ah. – falou Emm. – E ai Bella, quer sentar conosco?

Bella pareceu hesitar por uns segundos.

- Tudo bem.

'Anti-social?' murmurei baixinho, de um jeito que os outros não pudessem ouvir.

Bella, que estava do meu lado, me olhou na hora e eu fiquei chocado. Se eu não fosse tão bom em leitura labial, não teria entendido nada que ela disse asseguir. Acho que foi... 'um pouco'.

Como ela me ouvira?

Meus pensamentos sumiram ao entrarmos no refeitório e o silencio (que antes COM CERTEZA não existia.) aparecer, todos virando a cabeça na nossa direção.

Essas pessoas são muito fofoqueiras! Não tem assunto melhor pra cuidar não?

Bella, na verdade, diferente de como uma garota tímida normal faria, apenas sorriu pro nada e andou firme, como se já tivesse feito isso tantas vezes que já sabia o que esperar. Fascinante.

Depois de comprarmos algo pra comer (com exceção da Bella que disse não estar com fome.), fomos em direção a nossa mesa junto de vários outros alunos.

- Gente, essa é Bella. – Falei eu, que estava como o-cara-que-apresenta-as-pessoas hoje. – Bella, esses são Mike, Jéssica, Ângela, Tyler, Eric...

- Prazer. – Bella me interrompeu e eu olhei pra ela surpreso. – Já sei o nome de todos.

Simplesmente acenei com a cabeça e voltei meu olhar pra mesa. Eu sabia que ela era diferente, porque ainda fico surpreso?

Os outros, que ouviram o pequeno diálogo entre eu e a Bella, olharam pra ela surpresos.

- Olá Bella. Sou Mike. – falou Mike. Não sei o que senti, mas comecei a sentir algo me queimar por dentro.

- Oi Mike.

A queimação continuou, mas agora algo diferente ocorreu. Comecei a me sentir meio tonto e o enjôo da manha voltou, só que um pouco mais forte.

A última coisa que captei foi Bella me olhar espantada notando a minha reação e depois seu olhar de compreensão. E, apartir daí, só vi o escuro.

Bella PoV

Estava nervosa. Não poderia chegar muito perto dos humanos, se não poderia deixar escapar algum erro. Com os Cullens tudo bem, afinal o futuro deles já está traçado, mas com os humanos dessa escola? Nem pensar.

Quando me sentei, ainda sentia o olhar de praticamente todos do refeitório em minha costas, mas fiz o meu melhor sorriso para as pessoas que, além de conhecer seus segredos e seus nomes, conheceria pessoalmente.

- Gente, essa é Bella. – Edward me apresentou com a sua linda voz que ao longo dos dias só ficava cada vez mais aprimorada. – Bella, esses são Mike, Jéssica, Ângela, Tyler, Eric...

- Prazer. – Eu interrompi e vi Edward olhar pra mim com um olhar surpreso e ar questionador. Cometi outro erro. – Já sei o nome de todos.

Ed acenou com a cabeça e vi ele olhar pra mesa. Quanto será que ele já sabia?

Os outros residentes da mesa me olharam chocados. Sério, era tão estranho assim uma pessoa apenas ser bem informada?

- Olá Bella. Sou Mike. – falou o garoto de cabelo loiro e cara de bebê. Qualquer um poderia pensar que ele é uma pessoa super legal e simpática, mas sei que nesse momento ele só falava comigo por estar interessado.

- Oi Mike. – Falei eu, e juro que fiz o máximo pra soar simpática.

Nesse momento, uma sensação estranha me afligiu. Só poderia ser o Edward.

Olhei pra ele e vi que estava com o olhar sem foco pra mim, além de fazer força para se apoiar na mesa e suar umas pequenas gotas. Estava a sentir dor.

Droga! Veio cedo de mais. Não devia vir... sei lá, daqui a uma semana?

A minha sorte é que estava do seu lado e levantei as minhas mãos na direção das suas costas exatamente a tempo de quando ele estava prestes a cair como uma pizza caindo de um precipício.

Meu pequenino Edward desmaiou em meus braços.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**People!! Acabou mais um cap! ****Se teve errinhos de ortografia, me perdoe, mas é que o meu consutor ortográfico é o Word xP**

**Eu ia fazer um cap maior, mas assim da pra ficar mais suspense xD**

**E quem não sabe o que a Bella é, nesse cap ficou meio óbvio com o PoV dela que eu dei carinhosamente de presente pra vcs =D ****E no próximo tem mais um pedacinho bem pequenino do PoV dela, e depois vai pro do Ed! =DDDD**

**E pra quem não sabe nada sobre carros, como eu (xP), a Ferrari descrita na fic realmente existe!! =D ****Eu pesquisei no Google imagens "Ferrari azul" e apareceu várias, mas essa eu achei linda, kkkkk**

**Mas, eu quero saber se vcs gostaram!!!! =D ****E é claro que eu só vou saber se vcs reviewarem!**

**Então, mandem reviews!!! APERTEM NO BOTÃOZINHO VERDE EMBAIXO DESSA N.A.!!**

**Chega do momento "Mande reviews!" Cacau! ****xD**

**Obrigada as queridas leitoras q marcaram Favorite Story, Alert Story, Favorite Author e Alert Author. E obrigada especial as minhas queridas leitoras que reviewaram: _Maluh Weasley Hale_, _Elise Garcia_, _Alice D. Lupin_, _Bella Brandon Cullen_, _Kah Reche_, _Lizzy Clearwater_, _eu sou 10_, _Lueh Sayuri_, _viczanini_, _Mimy Cullen_, _Marydf Evans Cullen_ e _Catarina Cullen_! Thank you everybody!!!! =D**

**Mas eu quero dizer algo q eu simplismente esqueci de dizer no inicio do texto... Bm desculpe pelas... acho que 2 semanas, não?... Mas enfim, desculpe pela demora =D ****É que veio falta de inspiração e idéias para outras fics xD!!!! E uma dessas fics eu vou postar futuramente =D**

**Mas, enfim, eu tenho que parar de enrolar e dar um tchau logo.**

**E só pra avisar, hoje eu não vou fazer aquela enrolação de "da tanana e danana..." antes do meu apelido no site, porque eu não tenho paciencia pra pensar em tanto adjetico =P**

**Então só vai isso:**

**Bjus da:**

_Cacau1005_** =F xD**

**obs1: Próximo cap só sai quando eu termina-lo xP**

**obs2:Se tem suas duvidas sobre a minha fic, não esqueça de faze-las nas reviews, eu adoro lê-las!**

**obs3: vcs notaram que os capitulos tão diminuindo de páginas? 1º cap foi 6 pags, depois 5 e agora 4... daqui a pouco o capitulo só vai ter uma pagina! (Brincadeirinha, gente xD)**


	5. Capítulo 4: Enfermeira Swan

**Povo =D**

**Finalmente capítulo novo =P**

**A demora não foi completamente culpa minha... Eu ia postar semana passada, só que as pessoas que conferem o cap antes de vcs lerem pra ver se ficou legal (digamos os meus "Betas Readers" que não tem conta no fanfiction) estavam ocupados xP**

**Mas, enfim, 17 REVIEWS??? Eu juro que morri e fui pro céu \o/! Mas depois revivi, porque sabe... eu não quero morrer ainda... k, antes de morrer, ainda tenho muita fic pra ler xD**

**Como teve muita gente reclamando no cap passado pelo tamanho dele, eu aumentei um pouquinho o que seria originalmente o que seria desse. =P**

**Mas, só um aviso basico, eu não posso fazer caps muito grandes. É como eu escrevo, sabe, gosto de parar num tipo de momento "H" de curiosidade xD.**

**E nós tamo chegando em 50 reviews!!! UHU XDDD!!!**

**Vamo ler logo esse troço pra verem o que acontece depois do desmaio do EdCat xD:**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO**

Capítulo 4:

**Bella PoV.**

Quando os outros viram o estado do Edward, o que aconteceu em 1 segundo depois de ele cair nos meus braços, começaram com a reação desesperada.

- Meu Deus! – Gritou Alice depois de dar um daqueles gritinhos histéricos de filme de terror.

- O que ouve???- Gritou uma das meninas da mesa, acho que Lauren. Aquela menina é muuuito falsa.

- Calma gente. Ele só desmaiou. Vou levá-lo à enfermaria. – Falei tentando acalmar aquelas expressões de espanto e a sensação de querer gritar de Alice.

O Emmett começou a gargalhar e eu olhei pra ele com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Acha que eu não consigo carregar?

Ele continuou com a expressão zombeteira, mas vi o espanto em seu olhar por eu saber o que ele ia falar.

- Claro que não, ele é muito mais pesado que você.

- Eu sou mais forte do que você pensa. – falei, olhando pra ele, desafiando-o.

Ele retribuiu o meu olhar de desafio, mas mudou rapidamente para choque ao me ver levantando Edward como se ele fosse um boneco de pano.

- Eu te disse. – falei simplesmente e saí andando em direção a enfermaria.

Só notei agora, que o refeitório inteiro olhava pra mim ao sair. Nem liguei.

Fui em direção à enfermaria sentindo aquele corpo mole e quente em meus braços. Olhei pra ele com carinho. _Coitado do meu pequeno_.

Ao entrar na secretaria, vi a secretária, senhora Cope, olhar pra mim com um ar espantado.

- O que aconteceu!?

- Calma senhora, ele apenas desmaiou.

Ela foi correndo em direção a porta da enfermaria e abriu de rompante. É claro que teve mais uma mulher espantada ao vê-lo, a enfermeira desta vez.

- Ele desmaiou. Por favor, é só ele deitar um pouco que logo vai acordar. – Falei e me lembrei de uma coisa muito importante. – E se puder ir buscar uma bolsa de gelo, eu também iria agradecer.

Ela não falou nada, apenas saiu andando, ou melhor, correndo.

Deitei-o na cama e peguei o cantil na minha mochila. Dei um pouco pra ele beber e esperei.

Quando a enfermeira apareceu com ar esbaforido e colocou o saco de gelo na testa de Edward, ouvi seu coração começar a bater mais rápido e sua respiração vir mais rápida. Foi ai que seus lindos olhos verdes começaram a se abrir.

**Edward PoV.**

Me sentia amassado. Destroçado. Com dor.

Ainda sinto a porcaria do enjôo pelo meu corpo, só que um pouco menor depois de sentir algo dentro da minha boca. Algo com gosto estranho e desconhecido pra mim, mas gostoso.

Os últimos momentos em que estava consciente vieram a minha cabeça. O olhar espantado de Isabella, e finalmente, compreensão. Por que compreensão? Será que ela sabia o que eu tinha?

Nesse momento, senti algo gelado na minha testa e comecei a voltar a ter consciência. Pela primeira vez, comecei a sentir algo macio em baixo de mim e senti uma mão gelada segurando a minha, o que me fez ter um estranho arrepio. Estranho porque ele não veio por causa da temperatura.

Comecei a abrir os olhos sentindo a luz forte entrar. Comecei a piscar rapidamente pra ver se melhorava a estranha sensação de depois de tanto tempo no escuro você vê a claridade.

A primeira coisa que eu vi foi um teto. Branco e sem-graça. As pessoas não têm melhor criatividade não? Sempre branco, MELDELS.

- Edward.

Ouvi uma voz de soprano pronunciar meu nome e me arrepiei. Lentamente, fui virando a direção da minha cabeça pro lado que eu sentia aquela gelada mão na minha.

Claro que a primeira reação a se pensar foi a que eu fui ao céu. Óbvio. Afinal, tinha uma anja do meu lado, me olhando preocupada.

Mas como minha tia adotiva Josefina sempre diz: "Espere o que você não espera.". Então, o contrário de anja seria... demônia? Impossível! Essa menina não é demônia! Ela perfeita demais, carinhosa demais para ser uma....

- Edward? – A voz me perguntou de novo, e eu comecei a reconhecê-la.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem por pensar que Bella seria uma anja ou uma demônia, e comecei a me sentar. Quando fui me sentar, ela me empurrou levemente.

- Acalme-se, Edward. Você tem todo o tempo do mundo. – ela sorriu com uma piada interna. – Você ainda deve estar meio lerdo.

_Então é essa é a explicação por não ter reconhecido ela! To lerdo! Dã!_

Olhei a minha volta e reconheci a enfermaria. A enfermeira trocava olhares entre mim e Bella. Os pra mim preocupados e os pra Bella surpresos por saber tão bem sobre o que falava, como se fosse uma médica.

- O que aconteceu? – falei com um fio de voz.

A preocupação de Bella pareceu triplicar e eu juro que eu praticamente sentia o modo como ela me olhava com carinho e preocupação.

-Você ia desmaiar então eu te segurei antes. Depois eu te trouxe para cá. E você acordou.

Claro que sua explicação foi completamente sem detalhes concretos, mas tudo bem. Mas acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa importante.

- Como você me trouxe até aqui? – perguntei verdadeiramente curioso, porque ela não poderia ter me carregado, eu era muito mais pesado do que ela.

- Eu te carreguei. – ela falou com um ar divertido e eu apenas arregalei os olhos e levantei a sobrancelha.

Nesse momento vi a enfermeira levantar.

- Querido, acho melhor descansar um pouco, afinal não sabemos o motivo de seu desmaio.

- Ok.

Quando ela saiu, acho que pra fofocar com a senhora Cope, voltei a olhar pra Bella que ainda me olhava divertida.

- Como? – falei espantado.

- Ué, desse jeito. – ela falou rapidamente e antes que eu processasse suas palavras já me via longe da cama e longe do chão.

Olhei para Bella e vi que seus braços me rodeavam carinhosamente enquanto eu ficava perfeitamente encaixado em seus gelados braços. Traduzindo: Ela estava me segurando no ar.

Ela nem parecia fazer esforço. Parecia ser algo fácil para ela.

O pior de tudo, além de me sentir humilhado por estar sendo segurado por uma menina, era que seu rosto estava muito perto. Seus olhos cor de chocolate me olhavam de modo penetrante me deixando sem ar.

Seu rosto foi se aproximando do meu, enquanto eu soltava uma arfada de choque cada vez mais alta. Provavelmente ela conseguia ouvir.

O básico dos meus pensamentos, no momento, era só um. _Será que ela vai me beijar? Me beija! Me beija!_

Mas invés de sentir seus lábios (que provavelmente deviam ser tão macios e gelados quanto ela) nos meus lábios, seu rosto se encostou no meu e ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Por acaso, tem algum outro jeito de carregar? – Ela sussurrou calmamente e eu sentia o cheiro de um perfume diferente, natural e deslumbrante. Me deixava tonto. Era _seu_ perfume.

Ela de repente me soltou no chão, apenas me segurando pela cintura, acho que com medo que eu caísse.

Eu não pude responder a sua provocação anterior, porque ainda me sentia deslumbrado por ter sentido o seu rosto tão perto e pelo seu delicioso cheiro.

- Vem Edward, vamos, vou te levar pra minha casa. Lá posso cuidar de você. Estou com maus pressentimentos.

Eu dei mais uma arfada de choque. Ela **me** levaria para **sua** casa?

Será que ela fazia isso com todo garoto que ela acabara de conhecer? Bem, eu acho que não, se não metade dos garotos daqui já saberiam onde é a casa dela. Mas pensando bem, nenhum deles desmaiou do nada, ao lado dela...

E ela ia mesmo fazer papel de enfermeira? Fico a imaginando com roupa de enfermeira... É melhor parar de pensar nisso.

- Edward? Pode se sentar um pouco, por favor?

Me sentei e a vi ir até a senhora Cope.

- Com licença?

- Sim, querida, o que deseja?

- Senhora Cope, eu acho que o Edward não está se sentindo muito bem. Você se importaria se eu o levasse para casa?

- Claro que não. Se ele não está se sentindo bem, tudo bem. Mas e sua aula, senhorita Swan?

- Ah! Não tem problema. Eu já sei toda a matéria que a professora vai passar esse ano! – ela falou dando uma longa risada. Uma linda risada.

Mas como ela poderia saber toda a matéria? Seria ela adiantada?

- Ok, então podem ir.

Bella veio em minha direção e sem cerimônia, me levantou novamente no colo. Eu me sentia a dama do casal. Ahn... não que a gente fosse um casal, claro.

Quando a gente saiu da secretária, comecei a espernear.

- Me põe no chão!!! – Gritei para ela. Não queria me sentir tão fraco.

- Ah! Dá um tempo Edward! Até eu te levar até em casa e te dar um remédio, você vai ficar sem se mexer muito, depois, se você quiser, eu te levo de volta para casa ou nós ficamos brincando lá em casa.

- Mas eu não quero ser carregado! – Falei rapidamente, e depois analisei a sua ultima frase. – Brincar?

- Claro!

Quando ia perguntar mais, ela apenas me olhou feio e eu resolvi não falar nada.

Ela me levou em direção ao seu carro.

-Ei! Mas e meu carro? E meus irmãos?

Ela parou de andar e olhou pro meu carro. Ficou por segundos, pensativa, e depois continuou indo em direção ao seu.

- Relaxe, tenho um plano. - falou simplesmente e me levou ao carro dela. – Tem um papel e uma caneta aqui? - Falou apontando para a minha mochila.

Só agora notei que ela, além de me carregar, também segurava a minha bolsa e a sua. Como? Não sei.

- Tenho, ta ai, no bolso da frente. – falei.

Ela abriu a porta do carro dela e me colocou cuidadosamente no banco do carona. Ela colocou as bolsas no banco de trás.

- Por favor, espere por mim. Eu já volto.

Ela me beijou na testa que nem ontem e eu instantaneamente fechei os olhos. Quando não sentia mais seus lábios na minha testa, abri os olhos e vi ela no meu carro, com a porta dele aberta, colocando algo dentro dele e fechando-o rapidamente. Eu sei que já devia ter me acostumado com o fato de que ela é diferente das outras. Mas simplesmente 2 dias é muito pouco para se acostumar com coisas assim.

Em mais um piscar de olhos, ela já estava do meu lado no banco.

- Como você chegou aqui tão rápido?

- Tenho meus truques.

Me calei e comecei a respirar levemente. O carro estava cheio de seu cheiro de morango com chocolate. Uma delicia.

Ela olhava para mim com um sorriso delicado, que eu retribui.

- Vamos? – Ela me perguntou delicadamente.

- Claro. – falei.

Ela foi dirigindo em silencio enquanto eu observava o caminho que ela fazia curioso. Agora me lembrava daquela conversa de ontem com Mike. Seria eu o primeiro de Forks a conhecer a sua casa?

O percurso para sua casa passou pelo centro da cidade e foi indo mais para longe. Depois eu só conseguia ver verde com a quantidade de árvore que passava pela gente.

O caminho durou mais alguns minutos e eu logo comecei a ver estrutura de madeira na minha frente.

As árvores haviam dado espaço para uma linda casa no meio. Tinha apenas 1 andar, apesar de ser bem extensa, e tinha um estilo meio rústico. Parecia ser feita de madeiras de diferentes cores, dando uma linda combinação..

Bella abriu a minha porta e me levantou com cuidado. Ufa! Dessa vez ela me deixou ficar em pé!

- Vamos?

Sim. Certamente, hoje seria um dia interessante.

- Ok.

Nós fomos andando em direção a grande casa e Bella foi me ajudando (não que eu precise ser ajudado, claro, afinal não vou desmaiar de novo) a ir para dentro.

Ela abriu a porta e eu vi uma decoração limpa e simples com cores mornas, de modo que combinasse com a madeira. A casa tinha uma enorme sala de estar, quatro quartos, um closet, um banheiro e uma pequena cozinha.

Claro que eu olhava tudo com a bocona aberta.

- Pelo jeito você gostou, hã? Não deu muito trabalho construir essa belezinha.

Fechei a boca e olhei para ela espantada.

- Como assim? Você construiu essa casa?

- Claro. Tudo aqui foi construído por mim. A idéia original, na verdade, foi feita por uma amiga minha.

Essa menina era o que? Mulher-maravilha?

Tinha que ter uma super força pra ter conseguido me carregar hoje, tinha que ser **muito** rápido para aparecer na minha frente em tempo de eu piscar o olho. Além de suas outras características. Mas as outras eu ainda vou estudar com cuidado.

- Então, venha. Eu vou te levar para um quarto para eu cuidar de você.

_Bem, Bella, cuidar como? Em? Acha que pode __**cuidar**__ de mim?_

Meu Deus, já to tendo pensamentos maliciosos com a menina!

Bella me levou em direção a um quarto simples. Também era de madeira, e tinha uma cama de casal gigante, uma TV de plasma, uma estante cheia de CDs e livros e uma mesinha com um abajur. Tudo com cores mornas, claro.

- Esse é o seu quarto, Bells?

Ela riu. Eu fiquei olhando pra ela com aquela cara confusa.

- Bells. – Respondeu ela. – Era assim que meu pai me chamava.

- E num chama mais?

Nesse momento, me arrependi de fazer a pergunta. Seu olhar ficou triste e, de certa forma, desesperado.

- Bem Edward... ele morreu.

OOOH... Oops... toquei no ponto errado.

Fiquei desesperado ao vê-la daquele jeito. Queria consolá-la, mas não sabia como. Tive um impulso e a abracei.

Ela no inicio ficou chocada com o contato mais depois retribuiu.

- Sinto muito por ter perguntado. – falei.

- Tudo bem Edward. – ela se separou e me deu um sorriso fraco, porem a tristeza ainda estava em seus olhos.

– Você não sabia. Afinal, todos na escola pensam que eu tenho pais bem sucedidos que pagam a minha vida aqui e não vivem comigo porque eu não me relaciono bem com eles. A verdade é que eu sou órfã já há vários anos. Eu apenas tenho meus amigos e meu guardião. – falou ela e depois murmurou algo muito baixo, que eu não consegui ouvir.

- O que?

- Hã? Não, nada não. Mas, enfim, não, esse quarto não é meu. Depois te mostro o meu quarto.

Sorri. Queria ver o quarto dela, conhecer seus gostos de literatura, musica, filmes...

- Vem, deite-se na cama. Eu sei que você esta sentindo uma queimação estranha dentro de você, vou trazer algo que vai aliviar um pouco a dor por hoje. Mas eu vou ter que cuidar de você nos próximos dias, ok?

O que? Vir nessa casa todo dia e ficar na sua companhia? Pra mim está ótimo!

- Tudo bem.

- Ok, fique aqui que eu vou buscar o remédio.

Ela saiu rapidamente e em menos de cinco segundos já estava de volta. Ela trazia um cantil na mão direita e na outra mão, um prato de torrada.

- Aqui, eu quero primeiro que você tome todo o conteúdo desse cantil, e depois, que coma as torradas. Depois me diga qual gosto sentiu em relação aos dois.

- O que tem nesse cantil?

- Remédio. E é melhor não teimar comigo se não vai acabar desmaiando no meio da rua de dor.

- Ok.

Peguei o cantil da mão dela e bebi todo. Reconheci como sendo o liquido que senti em minha boca na enfermaria. Era gostoso e aliviava a queimação. A cada instante sentia ela mais fraca.

- Melhorou?

- Aha.

- Agora coma as torradas.

Comi todas. Estavam igualmente gostosas. Ela cozinhava muito bem.

- Estavam ótimas.

- E o remédio? O que sentiu com o gosto?

- Era gostoso.

- Um hum. Ok. Agora se decida. Quer voltar pra casa ou brincar?

- Brincar de que?

- Só vai saber se escolher essa opção.

- Então, vamos brincar.

- Ótimo. Vamos.

Eu levantei e segui o seu percurso até a cozinha. Ela colocou o cantil e o prato encima da pia e saiu da cozinha indo em direção a uma porta que eu não havia visto antes.

- Ah! - Gritei ao sentir algo cair em cima de mim. Algo peludo.

- Jaake, sai de cima do Edward! - falou Bella pro cachorro peludo de cor marrom avermelhada que não parava de me lamber.

Bella pegou ele de cima de mim e eu levantei num pulo. Me sentia babado e melecado.

- Sinto muito Edward. O Jake sempre pula encima das pessoas na primeira vez que vê elas. Depois que ele começa a ver se gosta dela ou não.

- Você acha que ele vai gostar de mim? - Perguntei divertido.

- Ahnnn... não sei! - Falou ela hesitante. Não gostei de sua resposta.

Nesse momento que eu finalmente olhei a minha volta o lugar que estavamos.

- Uou. - cochichei baixinho, espantado.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Acabo esse cap! =D**

**Gente, desculpem-me por o Ed nessa fic ter uma mente um tanto feminina, mas é que uma autora escreveu o PoV dele, não? E uma autora um tanto pura aponto de nem querer escrever palavrões na fic.**

**Próximo cap vem o fecho desse dia lindo da Bells com o Ed =D**

**Quero que vocês leitores, dêm uma sugestão de um confusão que aconteça na fic. Todo muito diz que ela ta fofa, mas eu quero uma coisa que faça eles sofrerem um pouquinho xP. Eu sei, isso suou masoquista. Mas é que eu não consigo evitar não escrever momentos fofos dos dois. Eu amo esses momentos xP.**

**Nesse cap lindo, agradeço aos que adicionaram a minha fic em Favorite Story, Alert Story e me adicionaram em Favorite Author e Alert Author. E agradeço _Catarina Cullen_, _Mimy Cullen,_ _Marydf Evans Cullen,_ _Bella Brandon Cullen,_ _Lucy Myh,_ _viczanini,_ _Raissa Cullen,_ _Lizzy Clearwater,_ _Lueh Sayuri,_ _Raffa '-',_ _Alice D. Lupin,_ _Kah Reche,_ _Elise Garcia,_ _Keth Masen Cullen,_ _Nina Waldorf,_ _Delly Black Fenix_ e _Marianne S. Denali_ pelas reviews! UHU \o/!**

**Ainda não acabei o próximo cap e pretendo colocar assim que acabar de escreve-lo.**

**Bem, povo, quero reviews, viu? =D**

**Bjus da Cacau1005 zD**


	6. Cap 5: Apaixonado? Eu não!

**Povo =]**

**Q bom vê-los de novo =D**

**É, sabe, é bom mesmo.**

**Eu fiquei tanto tempo pra escrever essa fic por causa do bloqueio de criatividade, que da raiva de mim xP**

**Nas outras fics que eu to escrevendo (mas não postando no site) vem inspiração, mas justo essa, eu não tenho.**

**Pra quem não sabe, eu to sem graça hoje, pq, bem, minhas férias vão acabar. E isso me irrita. =P**

**Mas tudo bem xD! Chega de falar de mim, coloquei o novo cap da fic. Vcs não sabem quantas vezes eu reli ele, só pra saber se estava razoável.**

**Então, ai ta o cap =D**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Aquilo com certeza era familiar.

Era um jardim normal, mas bonito. E extremamente familiar.

Era uma grande área com diversas flores roxas e azuis, que tinham um lindo contraste com o verde extremamente forte da grama.

Nos encantos dos canteiros, também tinha as árvores típicas de Forks. Só que aqui parecia tudo mais vivo, diferente do estilo morto.

Depois, as flores começavam a fazer um caminho que levava a dois balanços, que eram cobertos por uma cobertura feita de galhos. O leve sol que mal era mostrado devido ao tempo brilhava levemente por entre os galhos.

Bella sorriu ao ver o meu espanto e olhou pro jardim a nossa frente.

- Sabe, eu gosto muito desse jardim. Cuido dele como um filho. – Ela olhou pra mim e seu olhar era sério. Nunca a vi lançando um olhar assim pra mim, era como se ela quisesse que eu compreendesse algo. – Quer dizer, eu já passei ótimos aqui.

Ela olhou mais um pouco pros dois balanços a nossa frente e parecia recordar de boas lembranças, porque vi um pequeno sorriso aparecer em sua boca.

Depois ela olhou pra mim e seu sorriso aumentou.

- Mas venha. Vamos nos balançar um pouco. A brincadeira original não era essa, mas me deu vontade de me balançar, e eu imagino que esteja um tanto cansado com o lance de desmaio, e tal.

Eu já ia a contradize-la, que não, na verdade eu estou bem, mas ia ser uma mentira. Ainda me sinto cansado emocionalmente, pela leve dor que estava fraca, mais ainda presente, na minha garganta. E se ela queria se balançar, eu não iria impedi-la. Sua presença ainda me fazia exultante. Não me pergunte porque. Afinal, não faz sentido eu me sentir assim em relação a ela, contando que apesar de ser linda, só deve ser apenas mais uma mulher. Apenas mais uma.

Mais meu corpo me dizia o contrário. Por que quando a via me sentia tão feliz? Por que eu sentia como já a conhecesse pela minha vida inteira. E, por que sempre que ela me tocava, alguma reação estranha acontecia? Tipo... como um arrepio?

E meu subconsciente também parecia ansiar por ela.

Por que?

Bella pegou minha mão e outro arrepio passou pelos nossos corpos. Será que ela conseguia sentir? Por que era tão difícil ler as suas expressões?

Nós fomos andando pelo canteiro de flores em direção ao balanço. Eu me senti um tanto nervoso ao notar pela primeira vez que aquele **é** romântico.

Nos sentamos no balanço e eu fiquei olhando pra Bella, pros seus lindos olhos que hoje estranhamente a pitada de dourado havia ficado um pouco mais escura, fazendo um contraste interessante com a cor de chocolate. Eu não tinha ideia do que falar.

Começamos a nos balançar levemente.

- Então, Edward, qual é o sua cor preferida? E por quê? – Perguntou ela de repente.

- O que, agora é interrogatório? – Falei sorrindo. Alice vivia dizendo que aquele sorriso era capaz de desarmar qualquer mulher. Será?

- Quem sabe. Vinte perguntas, nós dois respondemos, ok? – Aparentemente o sorriso não funcionava com Bella. Apesar de que seu olhar ficou um pouco perdido por segundos antes de responder. Bem, rezar ajuda.

- Não, eu quero dez.

- Pode ser dezesseis?

- Ok. – Respondi, e me lembrei de sua primeira pergunta. – Bem, minha cor favorita é azul, e porque... O porque não devia valer como a segunda pergunta?

- Não, não, foi tudo junto. Então é uma pergunta só.

- Bem, eu não sei muito bem porque. Eu sempre gostei muito de azul, me lembra de mar e do céu azulzinho, o que é quase impossível de se ver aqui.

- Bem, eu gosto de verde. Eu, hã... – Nesse momento virou sua cabeça pro outro lado. Ela parecia... Envergonhada? Por que será? –...também não sei muito bem porque. Deve ser porque eu amo a floresta.

- Então por que ficou envergonhada com essa afirmativa?

- Não fiquei nada. – Falou ela apressadamente, mais envergonhada.

- Bella, eu sou ótimo lendo as pessoas. Apesar de você ser mais difícil ler do que as pessoas que convivo, ainda sou bom. Reconheço a vergonha em seu rosto.

Ela olhou pra mim e eu vi nos seus olhos seu castanho chocolate brilhar, quase obscurecendo a outra pitada dourada. Bella respirou fundo olhou pra longe de novo, só pra voltar a olhar pra mim.

- É a cor dos seus olhos. – Falou calmamente, e um tanto insegura.

Me surpreendi com sua resposta, mas me senti feliz. Não um feliz exultante, que nem quando a Alice faz compras e fica saltitando de um lado pro outro, mas um feliz calmo.

Também era um pouco diferente ver essas emoções tão humanas nela. Ela geralmente se fecha em uma bolha que deixa sua expressão muito difícil de se ler. Tudo bem que eu só a conheço a, sei lá, dois dias? Mas de qualquer forma, eu ainda sinto essa sensação de já a conhece-la antes. E de sempre a conhecer.

- Então...que tipo de música você gosta?

Ela sorriu aliviada e relaxada e começou a falar sobre seus gostos musicais, enquanto ainda nos balançávamos. A tarde passou rápida, e reconheci que nós tínhamos algumas coisas em comum. Musicas preferidas, filmes preferidos, alguns livros preferidos...

Quando olhei pro céu de novo, vi uma grande diferença. Já passou bastante tempo.

Agora surgia o crepúsculo, bonito como sempre, numa combinação única de roxo, rosa, laranja e mais outras cores difíceis de reconhecer.

Hoje, as cores pareciam fazer um tipo de redemoinho no céu.

- O crepúsculo mais uma vez. Sempre mais um fim. Não importa o quanto o dia esteja perfeito, ele sempre tem que acabar. – Comentei, concentrado no céu.

- Eu não acho. Eu o considero o início.

- Por quê?

Ela me olhou de novo séria, como no início do dia. Nesse olhar, ela também parecia querer me comunicar algo importante.

- Edward. – Falou numa voz serena. – Você sabe que eu escondo um segredo não? Um segredo grande.

Apenas acenei. Eu sei que ela era diferente dos outros humanos. Ela parecia ter características únicas, além de me conhecer profundamente (Vamos lembrar que eu a conheço há dois dias.).

- Então. Eu vou confiar esse segredo com você futuramente. Mas você que vai ter que descobri-lo. E é melhor se esforçar, porque o melhor seria se você o descobrisse em no máximo duas semanas. E digamos que esse segredo já me trouxe bastante dor. Mas foi num crepúsculo que começou a minha felicidade.

- Mas por que eu? – Sussurrei com uma voz rouca. Era muita coisa pra pensar. Eu só a conhecia a dois dias, e ela já me confiava um grande segredo? E eu só tinha duas semanas pra pensar? Quanta pressão.

- Porque eu confio em você mais do que confio a qualquer pessoa. – Falou sussurrando também.

- Mas só nos conhecemos há dois dias. Como é capaz de confiar em mim tão rápido? Como sabe que não vou trair sua confiança em mim se eu nem provei a você que merecia-a?

- Não se precisa de muito tempo pra formar uma confiança. E você já provou a mim que a merecia. Você contou a alguém sobre isso? Suas suspeitas, ou quem sabe, as características que já vira em mim?

- Não, mas...

- Sem mas. Tá aí sua resposta. Além do mais, eu sei que você não gostaria de acabar com essa confiança, da mesma forma que eu não gostaria de quebrar a sua em mim.

Nos calamos e ficamos observando o crepúsculo desaparecer do céu, pra dar lugar a noite.

A noite estava agradável, e eu não acredito que passamos tanto tempo só conversando e nos balançando.

- Eu acho que devo te levar pra casa, Edward. Esme deve estar preocupada.

- Mas antes disso, podemos fazer algo?

- O que?

- Pegar impulso e nos jogar do balanço?

Ela sorriu animada com a ideia e começou a se balançar. Eu via pela forma como se balançava, que ela estava controlando o impulso de ir mais longe, apesar de que ela já estava bem longe do chão. Peguei meu próprio impulso.

- 1... 2... e... 3!

Nós dois pulamos do balanço e caímos na grama rolando e rindo. Ela levantou rapidamente e me estendeu a mão.

Eu levantei ainda rindo e sentia minhas costas doendo mais do que antes, devido a pancada no chão. Mas nem liguei, estava feliz. Não me sentia assim desde que era criança.

Bella me olhava e ao olhar pra ela, senti de novo aquela parte de mim que a reconhecia. Como se já a tivesse visto antes.

- Por que tenho a sensação de que já a conhecia? – Deixei a pergunta escapar sem querer, pensando alto. Corei um pouco e olhei pra ela. Apesar de envergonhado, queria saber sua resposta.

Ela pareceu refletir por uns instantes, com um sorriso feliz no rosto. Parecia estar quase aprovando o fato de eu sentir essa sensação de reconhecimento.

- Não sei. Talvez já nos conhecêssemos antes.

Eu fiquei com um ponto de interrogação na testa, que ao ela notar, apenas abriu mais o sorriso e foi saindo do jardim, entrando de novo na casa.

Antes de entrar, ela se virou pra mim, ainda sorrindo.

- Vai ficar ai fora ainda? Daqui a pouco começa a fazer frio, ouviu?

Eu rapidamente notando que estava estático pela sua falta de uma resposta completa, me ajeitei e fui andando em direção a casa.

Ao entrar, fechei a porta do jardim e procurei acha-la. Não achando-a, perguntei pro vazio.

- Onde está o Jake?

- Está no meu quarto dormindo. Esse cachorro é um baita dorminhoco. – Falou sua voz, dessa vez vinda da cozinha.

Segui até a cozinha e ela parecia estar ajeitando de novo aquele cantil. Não consegui ver o que ela colocava ali, mas eu tinha certeza que era aquele tal de remédio pra minha dor.

- Aqui Edward – Falou ela se virando pra mim e me entregando o cantil. – Antes de irmos pra casa, tome isso.

Tomei de novo todo o conteúdo do cantil, que estava mais gostoso do que antes e que fez aquela ardência leve na minha garganta apagar, que nem um fogo aceso que alguém jogou água em cima.

Entreguei-lhe o cantil e nós dois logo saímos da casa.

Fomos em direção a Ferrari, que ainda estava com nossas mochilas dentro.

- É fã de carros? – Perguntei, porque aquela Ferrari é um carro bem caro que só apreciadores arriscariam comprar.

- Nã. Só tenho esse carro porque é um presente, e porque uma vez uma pessoa disse que azul fica ótimo em mim. – Falou ela, no final sorrindo feliz, tendo boas lembranças.

- Bem, vá de azul amanhã que eu próprio te elogiarei. – Falei brincando, mas sentindo uma sensação estranha. _Será que quem a elogiou era um homem?_ Ok, esse pensamento estranho passou voando na minha cabeça, como se não fosse eu pensando. Ok.

Bella riu alto e lindamente.

- Ok. Mas só me elogiará se realmente gostar de mim de azul, combinado? – Falou ela me estendendo o dedinho mindinho da mão direita dela.

- Por que o dedinho? – Perguntei curioso.

- É a promessa do dedinho. É mais higiênico do que a do cuspe. Vamos lá!

- Ok, ok... – Falei sorrindo e apertando o seu dedo mindinho com o meu.

- Se não cumprir fico um mês sem falar com você.

- Feito. – Concordei. Sabia que se tivesse a coragem de elogia-la, seria verdadeiramente, afinal ela está sempre bonita.

Entramos no carro e ela colocou uma música clássica tocando de fundo. Clair de Lune, do Debussy.

- Gosta de Clair de Lune? – Perguntei curioso, ela não me disse nada sobre gostar de músicas clássicas, só sobre filmes e livros clássicos.

- Conhece Debussy? – Perguntou surpresa.

- Aha. É legal de se tocar no piano. – Falei.

- Toca piano? – Bella estava de novo com a expressão surpresa, mas com um sorriso na boca.

- Aha. – Falei corando.

- É... você cresceu mesmo. – Falou sussurrando pra si mesma, eu acho que não era pra mim ouvir, então não falei nada. Depois com uma voz mais alta, ela falou. – Um dia vai ter que tocar algo pra mim.

Pensei em seu primeiro sussurro. Então, afinal, eu já a conheci, não? Mas, se sim, quando seria? Porque eu não lembro de ter visto nada como ela recentemente.

E o pensamento de ela me ver tocando me fez sentir duas coisas diferentes. Uma delas, foi o nervoso de tocar e ela não gostar. A outra, foi a vontade de tocar imediatamente, ensaiar para o momento que tocaria pra ela. E eu também sentia uma melodia suave passar pela cabeça.

Logo chegamos na minha casa e eu fiquei me perguntando como ela sabia o caminho. Mas, de qualquer forma, eu desci do carro e ela me acompanhou até a porta.

- Então, eu acho que te vejo amanha, não?

- É, eu acho que sim.

- Então, tchau Edward.

- Acho que tchau Bella. – Falei, sentindo uma inesperada tristeza me invadir, por ter que me separar dela.

Ela me olhou mais uma vez e sorriu. Eu retribui o sorriso, e vi seus olhos ficarem sem foco. Ficamos algum tempo assim, não sei se segundos ou minutos.

De repente, saímos do transe, ao ouvir a porta através de mim se abrir de repente com uma Alice saltitante.

- EDWARD! Ta tudo bem? Você está bem? Ah! OI BELLA!

- Oi Alice. – Falou Bella serenamente.

- Mas, então Edward, já descobriu porque desmaiou? Mamãe ta super preocupada com você, menino!

- Eu acho que isso significa que é hora de dar tchau. – Essa frase estranhamente me lembrou a Teletobbies, quando sempre falam "Já é hora de dar tchau", no final do programa. Que ridículo essa comparação. – Tchau Edward. Alice.

Bella foi em direção ao seu carro, apesar de que ela ia sempre me olhando e eu olhando pra ela. Ela entrou no carro e ele deslizou calmamente pela rua.

Fiquei só olhando pro espaço vazio deixado por ela.

- Edward... – Falou Alice, que até agora eu havia esquecido que estava ali. – Eu tenho uma pergunta delicada a lhe fazer. Bem...você está apaixonado, maninho?

Olhei pra Alice como se ela fosse doida e engasguei. Depois de me ajeitar perguntei.

- O que???

- Edward, já cogitou essa possibilidade? Eu sei que você a conhece há pouco tempo, mas pra algumas pessoas isso não importa. E eu vejo o jeito que você olha pra ela. Você não pensa muito em fantasias sexuais com ela, como você, eu tenho certeza, já fez antes de ela chegar com outras garotas bonitas. Você só pensa nela...sei lá. Com carinho. Amor. – Falou ela, no final, olhando pra longe, um tanto sonhadora. Devia estar pensando no Jasper.

- Não...não, não, não! Isso não é possível Alice! E-eu só a conheço há **dois** dias. – Falei meio chocado, meio abismado.

- Pense bem nisso Edward. Eu me apaixonei por Jasper na primeira vez que o vi, e isso foi num sonho antes de conhecê-lo. – Ai está minha confirmação do seu pensamento em Jasper quando disse _amor_. - Talvez você já sentisse algo por Bella. Mas vamos parar de falar nisso. Você deve estar cansado, e eu quero você bem-disposto porque amanha você vai falar TUDO sobre o encontro.

- Não foi um encontro Alice! Ela só me deu um remédio e ficamos conversando.

- Sei... – Falou ela me olhando desconfiada.

Entramos em casa e logo vi minha mãe correndo na minha direção, exasperada.

- Nunca mais faça isso, me ouviu bem! Você desmaia, e ai a aluna nova leva você pra enfermaria e só temos um bilhete sobre você! Você não sabe como fiquei preocupada!

- Que bilhete?

- Esqueceu, Eddie? – Perguntou Alice inocentemente. – O bilhete que você escreveu e deixou dentro do carro junto da chave dele.

Então Alice me entregou um bilhete. Ele tinha a minha letra, tipo, até eu poderia ter pensado que era meu se eu não tivesse lembrado agora pouco que a Bella colocou um bilhete no carro antes de irmos pra sua casa.

_Sai, podem usar meu carro. Já estou um pouco melhor, mas vou na casa da Bella tomar um remédio. A chave está na ignição, não deixem o Emmett dirigir o carro, deixem o Jasper. E.M._

E pra acabar, ela ainda colocou o meu sobrenome desconhecido (Masen) pelos outros alunos. E como ela sabia que eu nunca deixaria o Emmett usar o meu carro?

"_Bem, ela é diferente_" lembrei a mim mesmo.

- Mãe, se não se importa, eu acho que vou pro quarto.

- Mas, filho, você nem jantou.

- Eu não to com fome.

- Por favor, só coma uma torrada, sim?

- Ok.

Fui a cozinha e preparei uma torrada com queijo e peguei um pouco de leite quente também. Depois de comer, dei boa noite a todos, que ainda estavam fazendo alguma coisa na sala e subi.

Tomei um banho pra relaxar os meus músculos. Estava nervoso e cansado, afinal, meu dia foi longo.

Fui pro meu quarto e comecei a fazer meus deveres de casa, tudo meio no automático.

Depois de prontos, olhei no relógio. 22:30.

Fui finalmente dormir. Eu já estava até me acostumando a refletir nessa hora sobre meu dia, o que eu nunca fazia antes de conhecê-la.

Será que o que Alice disse era verdade? O que será que Bella esconde? Porque será que eu só tenho o limite de duas semanas pra descobrir a verdade? Por que desmaiei e o que é essa maldita queimação na minha garganta?

Será que...estou apaixonado por Bella?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Então, people, acham que o EdCat tá afim da Bellita xD?**

**E, aí, alguém já tem uma idéia do que a Bells é?**

**Mandem suas respostas através de uma coisa maravilhosa. REVIEW.**

**Ok, agora que acabou o "Momento Review", eu ainda preciso de uma idéia de como por o Edward lindinho e fofo em perigo pra aparecer a Bella de repente dando uma de super-heroína salvando ele. Só pra avisar pra quem tiver uma idéia brilhante que vá me ajudar nesse momento de despero profundo. Não pode ser nada parecido com o que aconteceu no livro, ok? xD. Mas se tiverem uma idéia, me ajudeeeeem! Por favor *c*?**

**Agora é o "Momento Agradecimentos" para as pessoas lindas e maravilhosas q ou me adicionaram no Favorite Author ou Alert Author ou adicionaram minha fic no Favorite Story ou no Alert Story. E agradeço especialmente a **_**Keth Masen Cullen**_**, **_**Bella Brandon Cullen**_**, _Viczanini_****, **_**Lucy Myh**_**, **_**Mimy Cullen**_**, **_**Catarina Cullen**_**, **_**Nath Tsubasa Evans**_**, **_**Bia Carter**_**, **_**Marydf Evans Cullen**_**, **_**Delly Black Fenix**_**, **_**Elise Garcia**_**, **_**Lizzy Clearwater**_**, **_**Lueh Sayuri**_** e **_**SAMsamCullen**_**! Quero agradecer especialmente as pessoas que me acompanham sempre, sempre aqui, comentando, e me dando apoio pra continuar a fic (Ou simplismente me sufocando por eu ter parado numa parte decisiva). E boas vindas tanto as pessoas novas no FF ou novas leitoras da fic xD!**

**Queria pedir desculpas as minhas maravilhosas amigas do FF se eu ainda não li o cap de suas fics ou simplesmente não comentei nelas. Eu simplesmente tenho coisas demais na cabeça, além de por volta de 130 caps atrasados na minha caixa de email. E se eu não comentei, não quer dizer que não li suas fics. Muitas vezes eu li, e por estar com pressa, acabo esquecendo de comentar.**

**Bem, eu acho que é isso. xD!**

**Próximo cap, ainda não pronto. Vou postar assim que terminar.**

**E lembrem-se que todas as histórias de Twilight foram criadas graças a Stephenie Meyer ;D**

**Bjus**

**Cacau =]**


	7. Cap 6: Gatos, pedras e supostas visões

**Ooooi!**

**Aqui quem fala é a sumida Cacau!**

**Gente, eu queria especialmente me desculpar com todas as leitoras da fic (inclusive com as fantasmas que não fazem nenhuma review) pelo meu atraso, que foi o maior atraso da história desta fic. Eu fiquei quase dois meses sem postar nada, mas eu tenho motivos muito bons. ****Gente, esse motivo é muito cliche, eu sei. Mas é a verdade.**

**Depois que eu postei o ultimo cap, eu comecei a escrever o 6 cap. uma semana mais ou menos depois. Vcs sabem como eu demoro pra ter inspiração não? Quando começou as aulas, foi ai que começou a dar problema. Minha inspiração tinha sumido, por culpa da gripe suína os professores estavam atrasados. Portanto, primeiro veio uma avalanche de trabalhos em grupos. Todos eles com temas bem... é melhor eu não dizer nada aqui, alguém que eu conheça pode estar lendo. Depois veio mais trabalhos em gurpos só que com testes juntos. Bem, digamos q agora eu esteja nessa 2ª parte. Depois vão vir as provas. Minha cabeça está cheia de compromissos enrolados, emboscados e misturados, junto de idéias pra fics e reflexão sobre a fic de outras pessoas.**

**Sem contar que nesse momento eu só estou tendo idéias pra uma outra fic que irei postar no site futuramente.**

**Ai ai...**

**O que estou tentando dizer, é que está dificil. Vou fazer o máximo possivel pra postar cedo, mas os compromissos atrazam a fic.**

**Bem, chega de enrolação, porque aqui tem o mais novo cap, saindo quentinho do forno!**

**Vejo vcs lá embaixo xD.**

**Bjus =***

**Cacau;**

**obs: Capa da fic novinha! Link no perfil. Quem sabe não ajude nas suposições xD;**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Gatos, pedras e supostas visões. - Capítulo 6**

_A-tirei o pau no gato-to, mas o gato-to não morreu-rreu-rreu, dona Chica-ca admirou-se-se do grito, do grito que o gato deu, MIAU!_

_Meu sonho era simples, era eu vestido de gato. Eu estava em cima de um muro, miando de uma dor estranha que me assolava. Uma pessoa estranha estava coberta por uma capa preta. Eu só conseguia ver que era muuuito pálida e que tinha um cabelo curto de um marrom-pálido, que esvoaçava no vento. A pessoa atirava pedras em mim tão rapidamente que seria impossível pra mim não morrer de pedrada, e tudo ao som de "atirei o pau no gato". Mas algo que eu não conseguia ver, me protegia, fazendo qualquer pedra que vinha na minha direção rebater na pessoa pequena. Seu rosto ficava furioso, e ela tentava de novo me atingir. Num momento, a minha proteção não conseguiu me proteger de um raspão da pedra no pelo da minha fantasia. Foi tão forte, que eu já sentia uma dor entorpecente me atingir, além de notar que os pelos estavam agora ensanguentados. Soltei um grito alto, e vi uma pessoa na janela de uma casa próxima olhar para mim espantado. A pessoa parecia Esme, mas devia ser a dona Chica._

_Eu senti um vulto vir até a mim e me pegar no colo, me levando pra longe dali. Ao chegar num lugar escuro que aparentava ser uma floresta, eu ficava miando de dor. Notei que o vulto era uma pessoa, que estava escondida por uma capa azul-marinho. Ela tratou do meu machucado, e foi chegando perto do meu rosto felino. Quando estava perto de ver como ela era..._

Eu acordei. Frustrado por não descobrir quem a pessoa era, comecei a soltar um longo rio de reclamações. Mas isso até ouvir um grito.

Logo reconheci-o como sendo o motivo de eu acordar. Era um grito estridente e fino, parecendo vários cristais se quebrando, um grito desesperado. Me lembrei vagamente de já ter ouvido um grito assim a uns 8 anos atrás. Era o grito de...Alice.

Levantei num pulo da minha cama. Meu cabelo estava mais bagunçado do que nunca e minha roupa toda amarrotada, mas nem liguei.

Sai correndo em direção ao seu quarto. O corredor branco e pálido da casa estranhamente só me dava mais medo do que poderia estar acontecendo.

Entrei em disparada no quarto de minha irmã menor. Seu quarto era o maior da casa, com detalhes em rosa e branco. Tinha uma TV de plasma e um computador, além de vários puffs em volta da TV, vários quadros e desenhos feitos por ela nas paredes e de duas cômodas dos lados da grande cama em que minha irmãzinha estava deitada agora.

A visão dela daquele jeito me assustou. Seu corpo estava tremendo muito e ela se contorcia de um lado pro outro na cama. Suas mãos estavam tocando suas têmporas, apertando-as levemente. Sua expressão era o pior de tudo. Seus olhos estavam meio-abertos e meio-fechados, mas mesmo assim ela não parecia ter consciência do que acontecia ao seu redor, com os olhos vagos, parecia olhar pra outra dimensão. Sua face estava distorcida em dor e raramente os gritos paravam para dar lugar a arfadas de ar fortes, ofegantes.

Eu fiquei estático com essa cena, mas logo fui correndo acorda-la. Não demorou muito pra que toda a família se encontrasse na frente da porta que estava aberta devido a minha repentina entrada. Emmett olhava tudo aquilo com a mesma cara de choque que deveria estar a minha há alguns segundos atrás. Esme e Carlisle também estavam com cara de choque, que logo foi substituída por compreensão e preocupação. Mas o que estava acontecendo ali que meus pais sabiam e eu não??

Estava perto da cama de Alice e me preparei para acorda-la, mas meus pais me interromperam.

- Não. Não faça isso. – Sussurrou meu pai, puxando o meu braço para fora do quarto. – Quando o sonho acabar, os gritos pararão.

- Aquilo não é um sonho, só pode ser um pesadelo! Temos que acorda-la! – Sussurrei exasperado, hesitando em sair do quarto por um instante, mas logo deixando-me ser guiado por Carlisle e Esme.

- Quando ela tem este tipo de sonho a gente não deve acordar, Edward.

- Quando eu tinha pesadelos vocês sempre iam me acordar. Por que seria diferente com Alice? O que vocês sabem que eu não sei?

- Os seus são apenas pesadelos, Edward. – Falou ele. Eu logo ia continuar com o questionário, mas ele me cortou bruscamente. – Por que não vai começar a se arrumar? Daqui a pouco já é a hora de vocês irem pra escola.

Desisti de conseguir uma resposta deles nesse momento, e fui pro meu quarto me arrumar.

Estava no modo automático enquanto tomava um banho, porque a única coisa que eu podia pensar era nos gritos que Alice ainda dava. O que será que perturba tanto ela?

Sai do banho e me olhei no espelho. Não dava pra ver direito devido ao vapor do banho que grudou nele, então passei a mão na sua superfície, fazendo aparecer eu. Meu rosto parecia normal, mas dava pra ver pelo meu olhar como me sentia angustiado pela dor da minha irmãzinha. A dor na minha garganta se fez presente, um pouco mais forte do que as outras vezes. Deve ser o estresse.

Sai do banheiro bagunçando meus cabelos ainda molhados, com um toalha na cintura.

Fui ao closet escolher minha roupa e ao ver todas aquelas opções não pude deixar de ficar preocupado com ela ao lembrar que sempre havia uma combinação de roupas prontas.

Me vesti, usando uma blusa preta e uma calça jeans velha, e juntei com um tênis da Nike preto. Desci lerdamente as escadas, e logo que me sentei na mesa da cozinha cabisbaixo, percebi que os gritos de Alice pararam.

_Será que ela acordara?_, pensei.

Fui fazer um café pra mim, cereal e leite pra ser mais preciso, e comecei a comer lerdamente. Emmett também estava na mesa, e nos olhávamos de vez em quando, preocupados.

Terminei o café e o olhei pro meu irmão mais velho.

- Quando terminar, vai indo pro carro, eu vou ver como Alice está.

- Ok. – falou ele simplesmente, com um olhar triste.

Subi devagar as escadas de nossa casa, e fui andando de novo ao quarto de Alice. As memórias de alguns minutos atrás me assaltaram de novo.

Ao chegar perto de seu quarto, antes de bater na porta, percebi que tinha alguém nele além de Alice.

"_O que você viu, filha?_" ouvi a voz serena de meu pai pronunciar.

"_Pai... eu não sei se devo te dizer. Acho que não é o momento certo. Além de que, ter um dom é igual a ter responsabilidade extra, e algo me diz que não devo dizer nada sobre o que vi._" Falou a voz de Alice.

"_Ok querida, mas nos conte quando quiser, tudo bem? E eu acho que você deve considerar contar ao Emmett e ao Edward sobre as visões. Eles estavam tão agoniados de te ver assim..._" ouvi a voz de Esme, suspirando audivelmente no final.

"_É melhor nós irmos, não? Alice, eu não quero você indo a escola hoje, tudo bem?"_ Ouvi meu pai.

"_Ok, pai_".

Ouvi passos vindo em direção a porta e sai correndo para a garagem, respirando com dificuldade.

Entrei no meu carro, onde Emmett já estava sentado, me olhando confuso.

- O que foi, cara?

- Nada, não. – Falei pra ele, olhando pra frente enquanto começava a ligar o carro. – Nada, não. – Sussurrei.

Fui indo em direção a escola, enquanto pensava na conversa que supostamente eu não deveria ter ouvido. Eu admito, assim que eu ouvi as primeiras palavras, enfiei minha orelha na madeira da porta, fazendo esforço pra ouvir o máximo possível. Eu sei que isso é errado, fui criado para respeitar as outras pessoas e com toda certeza não ouvir escondido suas conversas, mas não pude evitar.

Aquela conversa me intrigara. Alice tinha visões? Mas, como assim? Então ela estava tendo uma visão quando a encontrei no quarto? Será que sempre que ela dorme ela tem visões? Sobre o que será que a de hoje foi para a deixar daquele jeito? São visões do futuro?

Tantas perguntas, mas nenhuma resposta. Tantas, mais tantas coisas que quero saber. Alice, visões, Bella, o que eu mais não sei que meus pais sabem, o que está acontecendo comigo...

Fui dirigindo o carro meio aéreo. Meus pensamentos eram complicados, e eu não sabia muito bem o que fazer pra achar respostar para as minhas tantas e milhares perguntas. Não poderia ir até a pessoa e perguntar, eu sei que ela ou ele acabaria evitando a resposta de um modo inteligente.

Sentia que Emmett me observava o caminho inteiro. Será que estou tão estranho assim?

- Porque está me olhando tanto? – Perguntei pra ele, num ponto da viagem. Faltava pouco tempo até que a gente chegasse na escola.

- Você ta estranho. Desde que entrou no carro. Está pensativo demais, distante de mais da realidade. Nem a porcaria da música clássica você insistiu pra colocar hoje.

Olhei pra ele surpreso. Eu sei que ele é meu irmão, mas não supus que ele fosse capaz de descobrir coisas desse tipo. Ser...perspectivo.

Ele apenas acenou levemente a cabeça pra mim, como se confirmasse algo que eu já vi, que ele notara que algo estava errado no meu silêncio. Só percebi agora, realmente o carro estava silencioso, o que não seria o comum. Ou estaria tocando Debussy, ou rock pesado ou Jonas Brothers, dependendo de qual dos irmãos ganhasse a disputa pelo rádio.

Ao chegarmos a escola, olhei rapidamente pelo estacionamento em busca do carro de Bella. Precisava desesperadamente lhe fazer uma pergunta que ninguém poderia ouvir, e eu confiava nela pra saber o que sabia. Ele já estava estacionado.

_Vou ter que esperar pra encontrar ela no refeitório_, pensei triste.

A BMW 3 de Rosalie e a moto de Jasper já estavam ali também, demonstrando que eles também já haviam chegado.

Me despedi de Emm e fui pra aula. Ainda faltava cinco minutos pra começar e os corredores se encontravam desertos.

Cheguei na sala e abri a porta, encontrando uma zona de alunos brincando e fazendo bagunça, como todos os dias. _Idiotas_, pensei. Depois lembrei. _Eu era assim a três dias atrás..._

- Hey! Edward. – Falou Mike, sorrindo pra mim. _Ainda lembro de ontem Mike, de você tentando seduzir a Bella. Quer morrer?_, pensei. Mas controlei meu lado feroz e olhei pra ele com uma imitação falsa do meu sorriso torto, tentando fazê-lo parecer real, porque o que eu menos queria fazer nesse momento era sorrir.

- Fala. – Falei simplesmente, colocando força na voz.

- Eu tava pensando se você queria sair com a gente. Vamos assistir um filme em Port Angeles. – Falou apontando para Tyler, Eric, Lauren e Jéssica. _Uic, filme com a Lauren? Ta me zoando, né?_

- Sinto muito, mas... – Falei pensando numa desculpa. Lembrei que eu **realmente** tinha um compromisso. – Eu vou na casa da Bella hoje.

- O QUE?? – Ele perguntou num grito. Seu rosto era espantado e enraivecido. _O que foi Mike? Inconformado com a derrota?_

- Não me ouviu da primeira vez? – Perguntei com uma cara inocente. Quem mandou mexer comigo num dia que eu acordo com os gritos da minha irmã, descubro que supostamente ela tem "visões" e ainda não consigo ver a Bella de manhã? – Eu. Vou. Na casa. Da Bella. – Falei pausadamente pra ver se o burro entendia. Eu juro que se ele parar de paquerar a Bella, eu posso tentar voltar a ser amigo dele. Juro.

- Ah, tá. – Falou ele nervoso. Seu rosto estava de volta ao normal, mas seus olhos brilharam raiva. – Bem...se divirta.

- Você também. Espero que tenha uma noite interessante com a Jéssica. – Falei sorrindo sacana.

Ele sorriu duro pra mim e voltou pro seu lugar. Eu acho que, não importando se ele continuar a paquerar a Bella ou não, ele não vai mais querer ser meu amigo. Por mim, tudo bem.

O professor entrou e chamou nossa atenção. Um silêncio logo se implantou na sala, enquanto ele começava a ensinar aos outros alunos. Como eu já sabia dessa matéria, fiquei desenhando no meu caderno, e depois, tentando escrever a tablatura daquela música que me veio a cabeça ontem.

O resto das aulas se passaram assim, alguém lá na frente da sala ensinando algo que eu já havia aprendido, e eu tentando passar a música da minha cabeça pro papel.

Quando tocou o sinal, fui rapidamente em direção aos armários esperar os outros, como sempre.

Ao longe, vi uma linda pessoa de cabelos castanhos-escuros-avermelhados, olhos chocolates, muito pálida e com um sorriso estonteante vir na minha direção. Essa pessoa que parecia ter vindo do céu usava uma blusa azul de alça, uma calça jeans, um casaco branco e um all-star branco com detalhes azuis.

Ofeguei com a visão da deusa. Quem disse pra Bella que azul combinava com ela estava certíssimo, porque aquela visão me deixou desfocado e desligado de tudo que não tivesse a ver com aquelas curvas e aqueles lábios por segundos.

- Hey, Edward! – Chegou Bella, rindo. Será que ela notou o efeito temporário? Espero que não.

- O-oi Bella. – Gaguejei, corando um pouco. – Ahn...quem disse que você fica linda de azul estava certo. Você está ótima. – Falei, corando mais um pouco.

- Está falando a verdade, não? Sim, sinto que está. Obrigado. – Falou abrindo o sorriso.

Ficamos nos encarando, esmeralda em chocolate e chocolate em esmeralda.

Ela me olhou com dúvidas no olhar. Parecia incerta do que dizer ou fazer.

- Por que sinto que tem algo errado para você? Por que sinto...que está...sei lá, meio perturbado?

- Por que não falamos sobre isso na sua casa?

Ela acenou. Depois pareceu se lembrar de algo.

- Ah! Falando em ir na minha casa, aqui está mais um pouco do remédio. Você deve estar com uma queimação das brabas.

A queimação que antes havia sido esquecida voltou com força total, me incomodando profundamente.

Peguei o cantil que ela estendia pra mim rapidamente, com uma sede bruta. Quando senti minha boca bater contra o líquido, soltei um gemido baixo de alívio. _A dor está sumindo_, pensei feliz. Bebi todo o conteúdo do cantil bem devagar, sentindo o líquido grosso passar pela minha garganta ao mesmo tempo que parecia aliviar uma necessidade desesperada.

Ao sentir que não tinha mais nada pra mim beber, continuei sugando ar, esperando que dentro do cantil ainda tivesse algum resto do líquido que parecia mais gostoso e atraente a cada vez que eu o tomava.

Quando notei que não havia mais nada mesmo, devolvi contrariado o cantil para Bella. Ela me analisava meticulosamente com um sorriso divertido que não chegava a seus olhos. Em seu olhar analisador, via também preocupação.

- Afinal Bella, o que eu tenho, e quando vai acabar essa maldita queimação na minha garganta? - Perguntei.

Ela hesitou claramente, mas depois me olhou no fundo dos olhos.

- Sabe Edward. Você não vai melhorar completamente. Essa queimação faz parte de quem você é e faz parte das suas origens. A queimação vai melhorar. Não vai ficar o tempo inteiro queimando, mas também vai continuar existindo.

Olhei pra ela, confuso. Como assim faz parte de mim? Eu comecei a senti-la ontem. E das minhas origens? O que raios isso significa? E eu vou ter mesmo que aguentar essa porcaria de queimação na garganta pro resto da minha vida?

No meio desse meu silêncio confuso, apareceram Jasper e Rosalie no final do corredor, andando um do lado do outro. Os dois continham expressões preocupadas e Jasper parecia muito nervoso.

- Edward! – Gritou ele, começando a correr desesperadamente na minha direção. – O que ouve com a Ali? Por que ela faltou? – Perguntou segurando firmemente meus punhos. Parecia desesperado.

Pensei em como responde-lo. _Eu e Emmett não sabemos o que ouve, só que ela acordou aos gritos, e depois eu ouvi atrás da porta que ela tinha visões e que aquela era uma_. Acho que essa não seria uma boa resposta.

- Alice teve um pesadelo e meu pai proibiu ela de ir pra escola.

- Por que proibi-la de vir só porque ela teve um pesadelo? – Perguntou Rosalie, tão confusa quanto Jasper, que parecia também um pouco aliviado ao saber que era apenas um simples pesadelo.

- Porque não foi um simples pesadelo. – Falou uma voz forte e séria, que reconheci como sendo a do meu irmão Emmett. Olhei pra ele, que aparecera de repente atrás de Rose e Jazz. Sua cara estava séria, o que era raro. Eu acho que só vi meu irmão sério umas 5 vezes na vida.

- Como assim não foi um **simples** pesadelo?? – Perguntou Jasper, voltando a ficar apavorado.

- Porque não falamos sobre isso no refeitório? – Perguntei. Podia sentir o olhar de outros alunos na gente.

- Eu acho uma boa ideia. – Falou Bella.

Nós fomos cabisbaixos em direção a grande porta que dava a entrada para aquela grande selva que chamo de refeitório.

Ao chegarmos ao refeitório, o silencio se fez presente como ontem. Numa questão de um aluno novo normal, acho que deveria demorar uma ou duas semanas, mas no caso de Bella, que é estonteante, vai demorar acho que por volta de um mês para começarem a agir com naturalidade perto dela.

Pegamos nossos lanches e fomos sentar numa mesa afastada. Não era comum eu me sentar sozinho com meus irmãos, mas depois daquela pequena e linda discussão com Mike Newton na sala de aula, a ultima coisa que quero fazer é ficar perto dele, além de que, provavelmente, devo ser mais bem-vindo na sua mesa.

Ao sentarmos, Bella e Rosalie ficaram dos meus lados, Emmett do lado de Rosalie e Jasper do lado de Bella. Ele ficou nos olhando com uma cara ansiosa, nervosa, agitada.

- O que você quis dizer Emmett?

Meu irmão mais velho olhou pra mim, seu olhar em dúvida.

- Eu conto ou você conta? – Falou, calmamente.

Eu acenei e olhei pros outros.

- Hoje eu acordei ouvindo um grito. Logo reconheci como o grito de Alice, e fui correndo em direção ao seu quarto. Quando cheguei lá, vi a cena mais chocante da minha vida. Ela estava com a mais pura expressão de dor, tremendo e se revirando na cama, gritando ou arfando o tempo inteiro. Quando fui acorda-la, Carlisle me impediu, dizendo algo como que se Alice está com pesadelos é porque não devemos acorda-la. – Falei, resolvendo não contá-los ainda sobre a coisa que eu ouvi das visões.

Todos me olharam surpresos. Acho que Emmett não sabia desta última parte da história. Bem, a única que não estava com aquela cara pasma era Bella. Seu rosto de marfim estava vazio, e ela olhava pro nada. Parecia saber o que acontecia com Alice, mesmo antes de eu contá-la, e mesmo assim, ainda parecia carregada de perguntas.

Sua expressão me deu forças para lhe fazer uma pergunta hoje a tarde. Posso confiar nela, me sinto seguro ao seu lado, e feliz, claro.

O resto do horário ali na selva passou assim. Nós ficamos em silêncio, olhando uns pros outros, enquanto comíamos nossos lanches. Bem, a exceção foi de novo Bella. Ela estava com um olhar vago, como se estivesse muito longe daqui. Ela não comia nada, e sua postura era reta, rígida. Não sei como ela conseguia ficar tanto tempo assim, minhas costas já estariam doendo.

O sinal tocou e nós nos levantamos. Jogamos os restos de nossos lanches no lixo e fomos em direção a saída do refeitório.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

Nos despedimos enquanto eu e Bella íamos em direção a nossa aula de Biologia. Andávamos calados, desviando do milhão de pessoas que passavam pela gente.

Quando chegamos na frente da porta da sala, me virei para Bella. Seu rosto parecia limpo, sem expressão. Isso me incomodou. Gostava de ler seu rosto.

- O que você sabe sobre Alice que eu não sei?

Ela hesitou e depois me lançou um olhar sério.

- Não acha que é melhor falarmos sobre isso depois? Num lugar mais...calmo?

_NÃO_, queria gritar. _EU QUERO SABER AGORA_.

Deixei minha impaciência de lado e procurei pensar melhor. Ela estava certa. Aqui (na frente da porta da sala de aula com um bando de alunos doidos correndo de um lado pro outro) não era o lugar certo pra esse tipo de conversa.

- Ok.

Entramos e nos sentamos nos nossos lugares.

Bella olhava pra janela, ainda com aquela expressão vazia e ininteligível.

Suspirei frustrado. O silêncio me incomodava. Mas eu sabia que qualquer coisa que falasse com ela iria me levar de volta ao assunto de Alice.

A aula passou rapidamente. Eu e Bella não nos falamos outra vez, enquanto Sr. Barner explicava uma matéria nova que meu pai já havia me ensinado.

- Vamos esperar os outros antes de ir pra sua casa? – Falei pra ela quando estávamos indo pro estacionamento.

- Claro. Hey, porque os outros não vão juntos? – Falou animada com a possibilidade.

Isso não me deixou animado. Assim minha impaciência, curiosidade e preocupação não cessaria.

- Não acha melhor convidar todos num dia em que Alice esteja junto?

Ela me olhou com o olhar triste. Não um olhar triste "_Ah... Eles não vão na minha casa._", e sim um olhar " _Sinto muito, mas..._". E depois do mas, o resto era indecifrável.

- Vamos então. – Falou por fim.

Fui em direção ao meu carro e deixei a chave na ignição. Voltei e entrei no carro de Bella.

Que estresse.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Oi povo!**

**Então, eu espero que tenham gostado do cap. Da pra ver que no dia seguinte já tem um novo estresse.**

**Então, esse é o momento: FAÇAM UMA REVIEW PRA ESSA AUTORAZINHA DESESPERADA E SEM TEMPO! FAÇAM UMA REVIEW PRA ESSA ALMA PURA Q QUER SER UMA VAMPIRA E Q QUER CONHECER OS CULLENS! É SÓ APERTAR O BOTÃO VERDE LÁ EMBAIXO PEOPLE!**

**Obrigada as almas lindas que adicionaram a fic em Favorite Story ou Favorite Alert (duplo obrigada pra quem adicionou os dois ;D). Obrigada as almas mais que lindas e maravilhosas q _me_ adicionaram no Favorite Author ou Author Alert (Milhões de obrigadas e beijos nas bochechas pra quem adicionou os dois xD). E por ultimo, obrigada por _Catarina Cullen_, _Kah Reche_, _SAMsamCullen_, _Delly Black Fenix_, _Nath Tsubasa Evans_, _Bella Brandon Cullen_, _Lucy Myh_, _Marydf Evans Cullen_, _Elise Garcia_, _Mimy Cullen_, _Lueh Sayuri_, _LaaVictor_ e _viczanini_ pelas reviews! UHU, 13 REVIEWS \o/**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: No capítulo da revelação, que vai dizer o que a Bellita é e o porque da dorzita do EdCat, eu vou dedicar o capítulo a pessoa que chegou mais perto da resposta. Não esqueçam de mandar suas suposições!**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE N2: Não importando ou não se eu terminei de escrever o cap, eu só vou postar o próximo cap quando tiver 20 reviews, no minimo. Nós sempre chegamos a 13, 12, 15, NO PROXIMO QUERO PELO MENOS 20! Então se empacar num número, tipo 12, podem ir lá falar com seus amigos fanficwritters ou fanficreaders para vir aqui ler a fic e comentar.**

**OBRIGADA PELAS IDÉIAS MARAVILHOSAS PRA FIC! E SE MESMO NÃO MANDOU IDÉIAS MAS TENTOU ELABORAR, OBRIGADA! O QUE VALE É O PENSAMENTO.**

**Bjus nas suas lindas bochechas =*.**

**Cacau1005**

**06/10/2009**

**obs: Não esqueçam de ver a capa da fic no meu perfil! Lá também tem o carro e a casa da Bella!**


	8. Capítulo 7 – Distrações e Sem controle

**Cacau postando, câmbio.**

**Bem, galera, faz meses que eu não posto. Sabe tem dois motivos pra isso. Além de eu ter tido um bloqueio criativo pra essa fic incrivel (Pra essa fic, mas pras outras sendo escritas no meu computador vinham idéias a mil. Ninguém merece xP.), vcs nunca conseguiram chegar ao praso de 20 reviews (mas tenho que admitir que 17 reviews é um número ótimo, valeu galera! =*).**

**Ta, então achei que estou sendo um pouco rigorosa (poxa, teve gente que mandou review enorme), e agora que meu Beta (que não tem conta no FF, aliás) voltou de viagem e betou a fic, vim **_**finalmente**_** postar; Além do mais ouve um grande número de Favorite Story e Author e Alert Author e Story, e eu não posso culpar os leitores fantasmas, porque eu mesma estou virando uma (algo horrivel).**

**Com exceção dessa fic, estou começando a escrever vários caps antes de postá-los xP. É a coisa certa a fazer.**

**Lembrem que **_**esses personagens e essas suas características não me pertencem e sim a nossa diva Stephenie Meyer. Mas coisas na história foram inventadas da minha cabeça maluca e doida (quando aparecerem, irei dizer "ISSO FOI EU QUE INVENTEI")**_**.**

**Ok, boa leitura super atrasada e que espero que gostem do cap.**

**/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\**

**Capítulo 7 – Distrações e Sem controle.**

O caminho foi silencioso. Bella olhava diretamente pra estrada, com exceção de raros momentos, quando olhava pra mim com o canto do olho, mas ao ver que a observava, desviava o olhar.

Ela parecia contorcer suas mãos no volante, pequenos movimentos, que eram quase imperceptíveis pelos meus olhos.

Pelas suas atitudes diria que ela estava nervosa. O que significava que ela provavelmente saberia o que estava acontecendo com a Alice e talvez soubesse responder minhas perguntas.

O que ela sabia?

A grande casa de madeira se estendeu em nossa direção, me dando uma terrível sensação de que já vi aquilo. Parecia tão igual quanto diferente, comparado a ontem, quando examinei mais detalhadamente. Notei a pequena escadinha utilizada para chegar a porta, notei como, quanto mais perto do telhado, a madeira ia ficando mais escura.

Bella começou a subir a escadinha que dava na porta da casa, com o corpo tenso, quando estancou no último degrau. Observei as costas tensas de Bella e a forma como seus ombros se retesaram. Ela parecia estar tomando uma difícil decisão. Subi lentamente as escadas que davam para a porta da casa, esperando Bella avançar.

Toquei de leve seu ombro, esperando alguma reação sua. Ia afastar minha mão, quando ela colocou sua mão sobre a minha levemente, prendendo-a ali. Foi a primeira vez que comecei a sentir a eletricidade no ar a minha volta.

- Bella?

**Bella PoV.**

Sabia o que tinha que fazer. Mas isso não fazia ser mais fácil.

Distraí-lo desta forma seria cruel.

Não que eu não o ame. Eu o amo demais. Ele é a razão da minha existência. Mas...não desta forma.

Ele é o meu pequeno. Meu Edward. Não o amo de forma mulher e homem. Amo...de irmã mais velha pra irmãozinho, acho. Como se tivesse que protegê-lo. Quer dizer, só porque tenho tido arrepios, além de outras sensações estranhas quando ele está comigo, não quer dizer que eu esteja apaixonada. Não é? Será?

Edward tocou levemente meu ombro, e meu corpo sofreu um leve arrepio. _Eu não devia sentir isso_, pensei inocentemente, _Não faz parte da minha natureza._

Não, não, não, não. Eu não o amo desta forma. Não.

_Você diz não, mas seu corpo diz sim_, sussurrou minha mente. _Não!_¸ teimei infantilmente. _Você não é a mãe dele e nunca foi, bobinha. Por que age assim?_, perguntou com um tom inocente minha mente contorcida, e imediatamente fantasias de nós dois _juntos_ voaram pela minha cabeça.

- Não. – sussurrei levemente, de modo que meu pequeno não ouviria.

O que me deu mais medo foi que aquelas imagens mentais me agradaram, e _muito_.

Levada pela eletricidade que sentia a minha volta, como se precisasse tocá-lo, coloquei minha mão sobre a sua, num ato de perdão.

Meu Deus, será que estou apaixonada pelo meu pequeno?

- Bella? – perguntou Edward, num tom preocupado.

Me virei em sua direção, rapidamente. Esse giro surpreendeu Edward, assustando-o. _Se isso o assusta, imagina se ele visse o que já vi,_¸ pensei ironicamente, lembrando das coisas bizarras que já vi na minha existência.

Olhei no fundo de seus olhos verdes brilhantes e...

- Me perdoe. – sussurrei levemente, num quase murmúrio humano. Não sei se ele ouviu, mas pela sua cara que se encheu de confusão, eu acho que sim.

...apenas agi.

Fui em passos lentos, testando a eletricidade que quase conseguia apalpar de tão forte entre nós, para mas perto dele. Seu rosto estava tremendamente confuso, devia estar pensando algo como eu era louca. Não me impediu.

Levantei minhas mãos em direção ao seu belo rosto e segurei levemente. E eu...simplesmente fiz.

O que era proibido em qualquer livro de regras que meu guardião tenha me mostrado, o que, se alguém me contasse em algum tempo passado, eu teria rido e dito que a pessoa devia estar bêbada. O que poderia custar nossas vidas se não me concentrasse nos meus objetivos, e isso seria imperdoável à missão e a mim mesma, porque perder Edward seria pior do que morrer.

Beijei-o. Beijei Edward. O meu protegido.

E...foi a melhor sensação da minha vida.

**Edward PoV.**

Bella virou rapidamente em minha direção, e olhou em meus olhos. Estavam receosos, confusos, tristes, e o mais importante de tudo, pareciam refletir o mesmo _desejo_ que eu sentia em mim.

A vontade de tocá-la era enorme, já sentia a excitação passar por mim. O que não era bom.

"Me perdoe..." murmurou numa voz quase inaudível, tão baixo e suave que quase me fez pensar que era parte de minha imaginação. Quase.

O que ela queria dizer. Perdoá-la pelo quê?

Em lentos passos, ela desceu os degraus que nos separava. Levantou suas mãos numa lentidão exagerada e segurou meu rosto. Meu coração acelerou bruscamente ao ver a grande a aproximação abrupta do seu rosto ao meu. _Será?_

Bella me olhou por mais uns instantes, como se estudasse meu rosto, e, de prontidão, fez o que eu me segurava pra fazer desde o primeiro momento que a vi.

Me beijou.

Quando seus lábios macios se encontraram aos meus, senti o choque passar pelo meu corpo. Com uma mão em sua nuca e outra em sua cintura, aproximei seu corpo do meu, querendo quebrar qualquer distância possível entre nós. Senti seu corpo amolecer sobre o meu, e ela suspirar. Isso me deixou mais animado.

Comecei a sugar levemente seu pescoço. Seus braços envolveram meus ombros depressa, como se não quisessem que eu parasse.

Queria-a pra mim. Ela era _minha_.

_Droga, acho que Alice talvez esteja certa. Estou apaixonado,_ pensei.

Não parei pra pensar nisso e dei uma mordida em seu pescoço. Seu gemido em resposta a isso me fez sentir fora de controle. Eu a teria.

Acabei nem notando como se fortificara a queimação na minha garganta.

Bella me empurrou levemente enquanto ia até a porta e a abria rapidamente, e eu apenas olhava a olhava, sedento. Sentia quase como se estivesse pronto para devorar uma vítima, se é que pode existir tal comparação sádica.

Ela abriu a porta e voltou a me beijar, me puxando com força pra dentro na casa. Fiquei em cima dela no sofá e comecei a passar a mão em seu corpo. Suas curvas suaves, sua cintura, sua coxa. Passei levemente a mão por dentro de sua blusa, sentindo a sua pele fria e dura, mas ao mesmo tempo macia. E o frio me agradava.

Bella também passou a mão por dentro de minha blusa, enquanto começava a arranhar meu peito, me fazendo soltar um gemido. Larguei sua boca e voltei a atacar seu pescoço. Nós dois soltávamos gemidos e murmúrios incoerentes.

Foi quando finalmente notei.

A queimação em minha garganta era tamanha que eu quase a podia sentir se alastrar lentamente, deixando outras partes de meu corpo doloridas.

Soltei Bella e, num pulo, sai do sofá. Comecei a arranhar e a segurar meu pescoço, com a tentativa de fazer aquela dor parar. Sentia como se não pudesse controlar meu corpo. A única coisa de que tinha certeza é que precisava aliviar aquela queimação em minha garganta, e agora.

Bella olhou compreensivamente pra mim e levantou, saindo correndo em direção a cozinha. Lembrei do remédio que ela começou a me dar ontem.

Era como uma droga. Quanto mais você consome, mais você deseja, e mais dor causará quando parar de usar.

Bella demorou a voltar. Não sei porque, ela geralmente é rápida. Só sei que quando ela voltou, com olhos extremamente preocupados, eu agarrei o cantil de sua mão e finalmente pude sentir um gosto que me fez soltar um gemido de alívio.

O remédio era diferente do que recebi em doses desde ontem. Era melhor. Muito, muito melhor.

Engoli exaustivamente um dos meus mais novos vícios da minha vida. Era grosso, mas tinha um gosto doce, que não achei comparação para descrevê-lo.

Quando notei que estava sugando vazio, porque acabara todo o conteúdo do cantil, e que minha queimação cessara, a garrafa caiu da minha mão e olhei nos olhos meio desesperados de Bella. Foi quando senti a escuridão chegar em pontinhos em minha visão e meu corpo amolecer consideravelmente. Estava sem controle. Meu corpo não me obedecia mais.

_Me ajude_, murmurei mentalmente, antes de apagar.

Eu acho que desmaiei.

Só mais tarde eu percebi que não conseguira perguntar nada sobre Alice.

**Bella PoV.**

Seu corpo desmaiando me aterrorizou.

Corri em direção dele, segurando-o. Seus olhos esmeralda ficaram sem brilho, e eu sabia que estavam sem-foco. A última coisa que fez antes de desmaiar, foi murmurar, com um tom doloroso. "Me ajude."

_Não_, pensei, gemendo com a dor de vê-lo assim. Isso é tudo culpa minha. Se não o tivesse beijado, teria notado a necessidade dele, a força da ardência.

Segurei ele em meu braços enquanto soluços desesperados escapavam pela garganta, um choro seco, sem lágrimas.

Corri em direção a cozinha e peguei mais dois cantis, antes de ir ao carro, sem me preocupar em trancar a casa. Coloquei-o no banco de trás e não tardei em correr ao banco do motorista, notando pela primeira vez a grande chuva que encharcava minhas roupas e a lua nova que jazia no céu, ainda escondida pelo sol, num momento tão perfeito quanto imperfeito, tão triste quanto feliz, o crepúsculo.

Meti o pé no acelerador.

Em direção a casa dos Cullen.

**Esme PoV.**

Não era mais que um dia qualquer.

Eu cheguei um pouco mais cedo em casa do trabalho, preocupada com Alice. Não sei o que ela viu, mas deve ter sido sério. Sua expressão hoje de manhã... Meu Deus. Não quero nem imaginar o que iria fazer se algo acontecesse com eles.

- Allie! Cheguei! – Gritei quando passei pela porta de entrada de nossa casa.

- Tô aqui! – Gritou minha querida filha.

Coloquei minha bolsa em cima da mesa da cozinha e respirei fundo antes de ir em direção à sala.

Alice estava sentada no sofá, com a TV ligada, com uma expressão distante. Imagino que esteja pensando nos ocorridos de hoje de manhã.

- Alice, querida, como foi seu dia?

Ela olhou pra mim e sua expressão se focou. Soltou um bocejo.

- Um tédio. Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas acho que sinto falta da escola.

Ri levemente e me sentei ao seu lado. Alice me olhou pelo canto dos olhos, seus lindos olhos de um raro tom de violeta, me analisando, enquanto suas costas ficaram tensas.

- Você quer saber se estou bem, não é? Por causa do incidente de hoje.

Suspirei e olhei pra ela com um rosto cansado, acenando.

Ela relaxou suas costas e também suspirou.

- Sim, mãe. Estou bem. Aposto que quer saber porque senti tanta dor se nas visões geralmente sou só uma observadora.

- Você por acaso viu essa conversa? Ou agora lê pensamentos?

Ela deu uma risadinha, e depois me olhou.

- A visão era confusa. – Começou, com um tom sério, incomum a minha filha. – Não vou contar tudo que vi, porque já expressei minha opinião hoje de manhã. Mas o que posso dizer, é que eu não fui a observadora, e sim quem vivia o momento. Não sei se era eu mesma a personagem da visão, ou se apenas estava observando pelo ponto de vista de alguém. Tanto que eu nunca realmente tive uma visão em que eu era a principal. Mas, uma coisa que sei é que a pessoa estava em dor. Muita dor.

Olhei pra ela surpresa e instantaneamente preocupada. E se algo acontecesse a minha família?

Tinha um mau pressentimento.

- E quem você acha que é? – Perguntei.

- Não sei. Nenhuma idéia.

A campainha tocou fazendo nós duas darmos um pequeno saltinho. Levantei e andei em direção a porta.

Quando abri a porta, a imagem me chocou. Uma estonteante menina pálida feito um fantasma segurava meu bebê, meu Edward, em seus braços. A imagem estranhamente me lembrou a morte pegando suas almas.

Os dois estavam encharcados e o rosto da menina estava desfigurado de desespero. Ela soltava inúmeros soluços, como se essa fosse sua forma de chorar. Seus braços seguravam fortemente meu filho como se, com uma brisa, ele fosse voar pra longe. Uma sensação de dejá-vu me ocorreu, como se isso já tivesse ocorrido.

Depois do choque, soltei um grito fino, que deve ter acordado a vizinhança.

- MEU BEBÊ!!!

Ela olhou pra mim com olhos tristes, ainda desesperados, e compreensivos. Como se...ela entendesse a minha dor. Quem era essa jovem? E o que tinha de errado com o meu bebê?!

- Ele desmaiou. Eu posso cuidar dele, mas achei que seria melhor se estivesse na casa dele. – Sua voz era familiar.

- Entre, entre.

Ela entrou rapidamente, segurando fortemente Edward. Conseguia notar a sua afeição pela minha criança. O que ela era do meu filho?

Chegamos rapidamente à sala e Alice nos olhou desconfiada. Quando notou Edward e a menina morena, saltou do sofá.

- Bella!

- Alice! Me ajude. Vá pegar toalhas e... O que mais você precisa? – perguntei a ela.

- Roupa seca pra ele, mas acho melhor você trocá-lo, Esme. Depois uma bolsa de água quente. Ele deve estar congelando.

- Ok. – Falou Alice.

Bella tirou tudo de cima da mesinha de centro e o colocou em cima. Rasgou a camisa molhada de meu filho com uma força impressionante, enquanto olhava impaciente para a escadaria, onde Alice acabara de subir.

- Eu vou pegando a bolsa de água quente. – Falei, preocupada.

Bella PoV.

Edward tremia devido à chuva que tivemos que passar até chegar e eu me preocupava cada vez mais. Onde estão as meninas?

No momento as duas vieram correndo em direção a sala. Alice trazia toalhas e um par de roupas, acho que uma pra mim e a outra pra ele.

Esme vinha com as mãos vazias.

- A bolsa está esquentando, vai demorar uns 10 minutos. – Falou num tom triste.

Grunhi levemente pra mim mesma e peguei as toalhas de Alice enquanto começava a secar o peitoral do Edward.

Sua pele estava tão gelada quanto a minha.

Será...?

- Esme, trocaria a roupa do Edward pra mim?

- Claro.

Virei minhas costas a ele e olhei em direção a TV ligada, tentando me concentrar nas imagens da tela. Não poderia dizer o que estava passando.

- Querida, pronto.

Virei rapidamente, desesperada para cuidar dele.

Acho que foi nesse momento que Esme me reconheceu porque sua expressão mudou de preocupação e determinação para puro medo.

- Você. – disse ela, num tom pesado que mostrava tudo que ela sentia.

Mas, _merda_¸ tinha que ser agora?

**/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\**

**OME, a Esme reconheceu a Bella, o que isso significa?**

**Bem, mais uma duvida.**

**Minha mãe disse que eu to enrolando a fic e que as pessoas vão começar a achar chato que nem algumas acham de Lost (Cheio de mistérios e só resolvidos na ultima temporada, que demora séculos para chegar). Vocês concordam com isso? Sabe, eu amo esse pessoal aqui, não quero perder vcs =P.**

**Estou liberando os comentários de pessoas que não são do FF, só pra consta XP. Não sei qual foi a minha de proibir isso, devia estar com sono na hora.**

**O próximo cap está a metade pronto, e eu provavelmente acabarei daqui a alguns dias.**

**Reviews? Minha inspiração, a pizza das minhas sextas-feiras (no caso acho que posso dizer que a sexta é a história XP. Minhas sextas sem pizzas são sem-graças, mas não deixa de ser uma comparação estranha.), a internet do meu computador (outra comparação estranha xP). Então, não deixem de clicar no botãozinho lindo e nem um pouco sexi ai embaixo, para comentar sobre o cap de hoje e sobre mais o que quiser comentar.**

**Sobre o Lua Nova, que pelo meu atraso eu não pude comentar nada, é MUITO PERFEITO *o*. Eu gritei muito no cinema, OME. Fui na pré-estreia e na estréia, usando o meu colar de maça xD. Quando aqueles dois tiram a camisa, u-lá-lá. Que ciúme da Bella, Meu Deus ¬¬. Ri muito na hora que o Aro deu aquela risadinha histérica, tipo, todo o cinema num momento de tenção, e ai, HAHAHA. E, não sei se vocês notaram a musica de elevador, HUAHSUAS. O FINAL, MEU DEUS, Edward pedindo a Bellita em casamento, quando começou a mostras os créditos eu fiquei comentando com minha parceira de cadeira "Eu não vou aguentar até o ano que vem! Nããoooo".O filme provou ser muito melhor do que os trailers para as minhas amigas, e até as que não gostam de Twilight (doidas ¬¬) gostaram. Eu sempre soube que o filme iria ser ótimo, mas foi maior do que minha perspectivas. Parabens Chris (diretor de Lua Nova, pra quem não sabe), e olá David Slade, esperamos Eclipse 30 de junho.**

**Valeu galera, feliz ano novo. Tão estranho escrever 2010. Obrigada pra quem selecionou no botãozinho perto do Review this Story/Chapter a opção de Favorite Story, Favorite Author, Alert Author, Alert Story ou todos ou dois deles ou sei lá. E muuuito obrigada pelas 17 REVIEWS (Quase 20, dei um desconto), mas o melhor ainda, obrigada a**_** cleo moura cullen**_**, **_**A. Anthony M.**_**, **_**Catarina Cullen**_**, **_**Bella Brandon Cullen**_**, **_**keth masen cullen**_**, **_**Mimy Cullen**_**, **_**Lilith Mah Cullen**_**, **_**k steiner**_**, **_**Delly Black Fenix**_**, **_**AgnesCullen**_**, **_**Lueh Sayuri**_**, **_**Lucy Myh**_**, **_**SAMsamCullen**_**, **_**Marydf Evans Cullen**_**, **_**Joyce Flexa**_**, **_**Miny'h**_** e **_**JenniieM.**_

**Prometo que o próximo cap virá bem mais rapido que esse e tentarei postar com mais frequencia.**

**Bjus a todos**

**Cacau1005, ou simplesmente Ca.**

**Obs: Sinto muito as pessoas que receberam uma mensagem sobre esse cap. Meus primos estavam mexendo no computador quando cheguei e tive que excluir aquele documento por não ser o cap inteiro.**

**Obs2: Amo vcs e quero reviews xD;**


	9. Cap 8: Elas suspeitam

**Anteriormente, em Vampire Angel...**

**Bella Pov.**

- Querida, pronto.

Virei rapidamente, desesperada para cuidar dele.

Acho que foi nesse momento que Esme me reconheceu porque sua expressão mudou de preocupação e determinação para puro medo.

- Você. – disse ela, num tom pesado que mostrava tudo que ela sentia.

Mas, _merda_, tinha que ser agora?

**Capítulo 8 - Elas suspeitam.**

**Alice PoV.**

Enquanto Esme trocava a roupa de Edward por algo seco e Bella olhava pra televisão, com uma postura reta, eu pensava em tudo o que ocorreu hoje. Primeiro a visão, e agora isso. Analisando agora, poderia dizer que Edward era a pessoa sentindo dor. Ou não, mas existe uma chance.

Suspirei, chateada com tudo aquilo. Uma semana atrás, eu comecei a ter essas visões estranhas. Além de a maioria estar borrada, envolvia dor, sangue e tristeza. Mas nada comparado a hoje de manhã.

Eu prefiro simplesmente não pensar no ocorrido, mas é impossível não perceber que aquela era a pior dor da minha vida. Me fez, por momentos, desejar a morte.

Não falei nada disso pros meus pais, claro. Também não falei de todos os detalhes da visão, que estão bem guardados num canto profundo da minha mente. Não quero preocupá-los demais.

Esse futuro, diferente dos que vejo normalmente nas visões, que são possíveis a mudança, parece definitivo. É impossível mudá-lo, e se for realmente Edward a pessoa... Deus, todos estamos envolvidos.

- Querida, pronto. – falou Esme, com a voz cheia de preocupação.

Bella não perdeu tempo assistindo o estúpido filme de vampiros que passava na TV, logo virou em direção ao meu irmão, seu cabelo, já quase seco, mexendo no giro.

Neste momento Esme assumiu uma expressão nunca vista por mim antes. De medo. Bem, o motivo disso é que as expressões típicas dela podem ser de: felicidade, preocupação, amor, nostalgia, maternal e determinação. É raro ela demonstrar outras além destas, e acima de tudo, ela nunca fica com medo. É uma mulher tremendamente forte.

Mas ela demonstrava essa expressão desconhecida pra Bella.

- Você. – Falou num tom de reconhecimento, mas mostrando também seu pavor. Pavor de que? Esme já conhecia Bella?

A expressão de minha mais nova amiga era desconhecida. Seu rosto era sempre um misto de emoções ou emoção nenhuma. Neste momento, além de preocupação extrema pelo meu irmãozito, medo, compreensão (?), ela também passou a monstrar uma emoção perto da irritação. Ou algo assim.

Bella ignorou a fala de minha mãe e virando em direção ao meu irmão, que se encontrava deitado na mesa de novo, ela começou a medir a temperatura. O rosto de Edward parecia um pouco mais pálido, o que era só perceptível pra alguém que o conhecesse bastante. Ele tremia levemente, e sua boca se abria e fechava num movimento pequeno, como se não tivesse forças o bastante para pedir algo.

Esme ainda tinha a expressão de medo. Olhava Bella, desconfiada, e parecia que iria arrancar meu irmão da mão da morena a qualquer instante.

Bella mordia constantemente seu lábio, o que eu notei agora que deveria ser um tipo de tique-nervoso. Ela parecia sempre fazer isso quando ficava nervosa.

Olhando pro clima tenso que parava na sala, me virei pra minha Esme.

- Mãe, a bolsa de água quente já deve estar pronta. Porque não vai lá e pega, aproveita pra fazer um chocolate quente.

Minha mãe hesitou um pouco em sair, mas o fez, olhando receosa para minha nova amiga. Não sabia o porque de todo esse medo, mas, pelo olhar de Esme, era como se fosse algo ocorrido a muito tempo antes. O que era impossível, porque Bella só tinha 18 anos. Não é?

**Bella PoV**

Esme me reconheceu. Cara, isso não é bom. Não é nada bom.

Enquanto Esme foi pra cozinha pegar a bolsa, Alice me olhava com uma curiosidade palpável no olhar. Ela estava no momento do grande reconhecimento da senhora Cullen. Isso não me deixava mais feliz.

Apesar da minha figura concentrada, eu sentia como se pudesse levantar e andar de um lado pro outro na sala até fazer um buraco no chão. Está indo tudo tão rápido. Edward é certamente diferente dos outros. Oh, _droga_¸ por que _ela_ não me avisou sobre tudo isso antes? Aquela traidora me paga.

E agora Esme me reconheceu. Quer ver que depois que o Edward acordar ela vai querer ter um longo papo comigo e, logo depois, vai me proibir de ver seus filhos?

Mães preocupadas são tremendamente previsíveis.

Me foquei no meu protegido, que estava tremendo fortemente. Peguei um dos cantis na minha bolsa e, quando ia colocá-lo pra beber, Alice se pronunciou.

- Bella, o que é isso? – Falou ela, olhando desconfiada pro cantil. Ela sabia de algo, claro. Com a habilidade de ver o futuro, Alice sabia algo sobre o que estava pra acontecer num futuro não tão distante. Mas não sabia que eu estava envolvida.

Edward não podia saber nada sobre as visões, por isso não comentei nada hoje cedo na hora do almoço. Não era o momento pra ele saber de certas coisas que acontecem na família Cullen bem debaixo de seu nariz.

Suspirei num tom inaudível e olhei firmemente nos olhos diferentes da jovem e inexperiente vidente. Lembrei da definição que eu li num dos livros sagrados a muito tempo atrás. _Videntes: Capazes de espiar o que poderá ser do futuro dos outros ao seu redor. Poucos conseguem ver o seu próprio destino._

- Algo que irá aquecê-lo. – Falei firmemente, ainda olhando em seus olhos. Ela hesitou um pouco, ainda olhando pro cantil em minha mão, mas não impediu quando ia colocar nos lábios de Edward.

Encostei meus lábios no seu ouvido e sussurrei suavemente, mas de modo forte, algo que poderiam considerar hipnótico. Alguns chamavam isso de "canto dos anjos". "Beba".

Não demorou muito pra ouvir o barulho de sua garganta enquanto engolia o líquido espesso de dentro do cantil. Era fácil notar a repentina melhora em seu rosto, como parecia ter um pouco mais de cor. Também dava pra notar que, apesar de ainda estar um pouco fria, sua pele estava mais quente.

Alice olhava surpresa pras mudanças em sua aparência. O ruim de tudo, é que depois teria de encarar suas perguntas. Quer dizer, depois das perguntas da Esme.

Deus, estou ferrada.

Esme entrou de rompante da cozinha, como se esperasse me pegar de surpresa num ato demoníaco (o pensamento me fez revirar os olhos), segurando a bolsa de água quente. Olhou pra Edward com uma surpresa que refletia a de Alice. Apesar de tudo, sabia que ela estava grata pela aparência melhor de meu _protegido_.

- O que aconteceu? – Falou Esme, olhando com desconfiança pra mim. – Ele parece melhor.

- A Bella deu algo pro Edward e ele ficou melhor de repente. Muito estranho mãe! – Falou surpresa.

Esme me olhou com um olhar perfurador. Eu imaginava o que ela estava pensando: _O que essa menina dos demônios deu pro meu bebê? Aquele veneno maldito?_

Ai, eu não quero perguntas agora. A única coisa que quero é proteger meu _escolhido_, que meu querido Edward se recupere e essa sensação de angústia por vê-lo assim saia do meu ser. Arg.

Sabia que não demoraria para Edward melhorar.

**Edward PoV.**

O frio me assolava. Era muito frio, como uma grande nevasca onde eu estava só de sunga. Mas o mais terrível era o calor.

A tão conhecida queimação na minha garganta estava com força total, me fazendo tremer no meio de todo o gelo. Pela primeira vez na vida, senti que o contraste entre gelo e fogo era horrível.

Sentia braços finos me carregando e sabia que eram de Bella. Lembrava com precisão da eletricidade no ar e do nosso amasso no sofá da sua casa. Também lembrava do desespero me enchendo ao notar a terrível _sede_, minha garganta seca chamando desesperadamente por algo.

Quando Bella me deu mais um de seus cantis e eu comecei a beber o bendito remédio, me senti como um viciado provando sua droga.

Mas a bebida só acalmou a queimação por instantes, por isso procurei por mais. Acabei só vendo escuridão.

Porque isso tudo está acontecendo comigo? Que queimação é essa?

Não agüento mais isso. Quero minha vida ordinária de volta.

_Mas assim eu não conheceria Bella_.

Eu não sei o que havia entre nós dois, se eu estava apaixonado ou não, mas o que eu sabia era que eu não conseguia imaginar mais minha vida sem ela. Quando olhava pra trás, tudo parecia muito mais sem-graça.

Mas estava cansado de perguntas!

Uma voz suave, envolvente, passou pela neblina em meu cérebro. _Beba_. Imediatamente obedeci, impossibilitado de recusar. Não demorou muito e eu senti o gosto maravilhoso na boca, finalmente acalmando a queimação.

Minha mente ficou mais clara. Sabia que mais um pouco de forças e poderia abrir meus olhos. Mais estava tão exausto que caí no sono.

E nesta noite, no lugar da menina misteriosa em meus sonhos, que sempre me parecia desfocada ao acordar, estava Bella. A menina que eu via como uma terrível assombração em meus sonhos, na rua por instantes, em lugares com meus amigos, ela sempre me observando. Em seu lugar estava Bella.

_O que isso significa?_

Bella PoV.

Concentrando minha mente em meu protegido, senti como a queimação parara. Ele estava confuso, e terrivelmente cansado. Era provável que dormisse por um dia inteiro.

O peguei em meu colo, já sentindo sua respiração suave. Era _tão_ bom saber que ele estava melhor.

Esme, que se sentara para esperar Edward acordar, levantara rapidamente, olhando pra mim. Tinha medo que eu cumprisse minha promessa de muito tempo atrás.

- O que você vai fazer com ele? – Perguntou.

- Vou levá-lo ao quarto dele. – Falei calmamente. – Ele está bem, só está dormindo. Deve acordar daqui a um dia. Estava muito exausto. Alice, poderia me mostrar onde é o seu quarto?

Alice pareceu confusa com a minha forte afirmativa do que ele sentia, mas concordou com a cabeça.

Seu quarto era cheio de CDs e livros espalhados, com uma cama king-size no meio. Tinha no lugar de uma parede inteiramente de vidro, que dava pra floresta. Era bonito, ao seu estilo, mas isso não era novidade. Toda a grande casa dos Cullen era bonita, com seus três andares e aparência de 100 anos de idade, apesar de restaurada. Esme que restaurou-a, sendo a ótima decoradora que é.

Coloquei cuidadosamente meu pequeno em cima de sua cama e o analisei por instantes. Suas bochechas voltaram a ter cor, e sua pele voltara a ficar quente. Soltei um suspiro de alivio e sai do quarto.

Esperava não ter que encontrar Esme na minha saída, e tive sorte nesse caso em particular.

- Tchau Alice. – Falei pra ela, sorrindo levemente.

- Ué, já vai? – Perguntou.

- Sim, já. Edward já está bem. E... diga a ele que eu sinto muito.

- Pelo que? – Alice me olhou de forma estranha.

- Ele sabe.

Acenei mais uma vez e sai da casa.

Entrei no carro e fui indo pra casa. Ainda chovia, mas agora apenas um leve chuvisco. Passei pelas enormes árvores que envolviam minha casa e estacionei. Sai admirei a casa que _ela_ construiu pra mim.

Voltei correndo pra casa dele e escalei a árvore do lado de sua janela. Encostei minha cabeça no vidro e ficou assim, eu e a escuridão, nós dois o observando.

**/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\**

**Agora, a previsão da vidente Alice junto de Cacau:**

Alice: Finalmente você resolveu postar, em?

C.: Não me critique. Se sabe que eu quase pensei em colocar a fic em hiatus. Falta de inspiração total.

Alice: Nem precisou. As pessoas devem ter pensado nisso por opinião própria.

C.: (Bufou)

Alice: (Risos) Você parece uma criança assim.

C.: Você deve me considerar uma. Quantos anos você tem mesmo?

Alice: Chata. Irritante.

C.: Velha rabugenta.

Alice mandou um olhar assassino para a escritora em si.

C.: Ok, ok! Então galera, obrigada pra quem marcou **Favorite Story, Alert Story, Favorite Author** e/ou **Alert Author**. Amo todas vocês (Piscou o olho direito.)

Alice.: Ai Meu Deus, você é péssima nisso. Olhe como se faz: (Mudando o tom de voz reclamão para animado) Oi galera! Obrigada a quem teve o lindo esforço de comentar na fic dessa pessoa lerda e descuidada. Tivemos **16** reviews dessa vez =D (Sorriso adorável). Muuuitissimo obrigada **cleo moura cullen,****viczanini,****Isis89,** **Delly Black Fenix****, ****Lueh Sayuri,****Bella Estephenny,****Mimy Cullen,****Maria Clara Sifuentes,****Juliie Jackson McCarty,****A. Anthony M.,****Regina Swan Cullen,****Lilith Mah Cullen,****Beautyh** (obrigada pelas três reviews =D)e **Eva Morgana Potter**. Milhões de beijos para todas (Leva a mão a boca e manda um beijo, enquanto pisca o olho direito).

C.: (Enqaunto isso, ela olho embasbacada.) Jesus.

Alice.: Eu sei. Não fui ótima?

C.: (Suspiro) Bem, agora é o bloco que pedimos reviews pro próximo capítulo.

Alice.: Porque você não admite que eu sou melhor que você nisso? Ah,e sim, porfavor gente, review! Acreditem, sem reviews, o capítulo demorará muito mais do que já demora!

C.: Ei! Bem... é verdade.

Alice.; Então, REVIEWS! UHU. E próximo bloco é...

C.: A previsão do próximo cap com Alice!

Entra um nerd tirando meleca enquanto empurra um carrinho. Em cima do carrinho tem uma bola de cristal falsa (Da loja de 1,99 xD) e um kimono.

Alice.; O QUE É ISSO? Pra que eu vou precisar de um kimono? Se fosse pra imitar uma daquelas videntes fajutas, tudo bem, mas o que um kimono tem haver com isso. E todo mundo sabe que eu não preciso de bola de cristal nas minhas previsões.

Todo mundo olha acusatoriamente pro nerd.

Chefe: Sebástian! Demitido!

Nerd: Mas...

C.: Bem, voltando a previsão, Alice o que você vê?

Alice.: Eu vejo... A ligação de alguém novo que... vai trazer muitos problemas... O Edward vai piorar... Esme vai tomar alguma ação...

C.: Isso é tudo? (Perguntou cética)

Alice.: Não! Mas isso você só descobre no próximo cap, que acredite vai ser bem melhor do que essa porcaria! Aqui quem fala é a Alice!

C.: E aqui é a amada escritora Cacau1005, ou Ca. Ei, meu capítulo não é uma porcaria!

Alice e C.: E nos vemos no próximo cap!

Alice.: É sim, e vc sabe disso.

C.: Não é n-

Corta.


	10. HIATUS! Leiam, por favor

Hey, gente.

Eu não sei quantas pessoas vão ler isso porque não sei quem ainda segue a VA em alerta. Não sei se o FF avisa se alguém deixa de seguir você ou sua fanfic (ele nunca me mandou um email assim) então não tenho exatamente como sabe.

De qualquer forma, quero agradecer a todos que leram, mandaram reviews, _alert_aram ou adicionaram a um de seus favoritos. Infelizmente, se a eu contar com esse ano, já faz praticamente dois anos (quase, eu acho) que eu não posto _nada_. Eu simplesmente não consegui avançar mais na VA. E se alguém se lembra, também foram alguns meses durante cada capítulo.

Por isso, eu estou oficialmente pondo essa fic em HIATUS. Para os novatos no negócio que é _ler fanfiction_ significa que eu estou dando uma pausa indefinida para rever a história, conseguir voltar a escrever (porque até agora só consegui pequenos trechos para histórias que eu já pensava em escrever há _meses_) e, no meu caso, ver se melhoro minha escrita.

Depois de todo esse tempo eu leio alguns capítulos e acho que eu podia ter pensado mais em algumas coisas, que em alguns pontos ficou meio fraco.

Sinto muito, povo. Eu gostei _muito_ de ler suas reviews e eu me sentia muito feliz quando via que alguém adicionou nos favoritos (ou _me_ adicionou nos favoritos!). Mesmo nesse tempo todo sem escrever eu continuava a ler tudo que vocês me mandavam.

Bem, até logo mais.

**Cacau1005**


End file.
